Beyond What Is Seen
by shinobiwriter
Summary: Naruto is finally getting his life together when two strangers appear with a connection. What dangers have these foreigners brought with them and what is this about a proposal? Things are not always what they seem. Ch 10 up!
1. What's Going On?

_AN: I'm giving my first shot at a fanfiction. I really like Naruto so that's why I chose to write this one._

**Summary:**

A ninja is taught to look beyond appearances. A genjutsu, for instance, would cause its victims to feel like they are surrounded by total darkness, feel like they are being tortured beyond end, or whatever the user uses as their genjutsu. To dispel the jutsu the victim would need to identify that they are under the influence of a genjutsu. Once the victim knows that the genjutsu is there, it is simple to terminate it; and then the user. The same could be said when it happens in everyday life. There are those who can see past the rumors and prejudices; yet, sadly, there are those who do not. This is a story of overcoming those types of situations. Will hearts be mended or broken? Will a village's scorn ever end?

**Chapter 1: What's Going On?**

**6:30 am – Hokage's Office**

The shades are drawn leaving the entire room in almost complete and utter darkness. Three figures stand in silence. The first, facing the two before her desk, thinks to herself for the moment.

'Their files look clean; or, at least they appear to be.'

Meanwhile, the other two await the next question of this interrogation/interview process. The one on the right–clad in red vest with black ninja pants. His calmness is almost unnerving.

'He is definitely the shorter of the two, but also the most deadly. Well, not to take anything away from the other. He is not to be underestimated either.'

The one on the left–sports a blue vest with black ninja pants. He seemed to be in and out of the conversation.

'A partial daydreamer, I suppose.'

"Okay, I have reached my decision"

This causes the daydreamer to come back to reality, the calm one straightening his back even more.

"The both of you have got talent, I'll give you that. However, the two of you are still not welcome here."

"May we ask why?" asks the one sporting the blue.

"I think you already know the answer to that question. Any other questions?"

Silence. 

"What would allow us to remain here in Konoha?" asks the one in red.

"It doesn't matter. You're leaving in a few days anyways. You might not be welcome but we are still a very hospitable village."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." addressed the two strangers in unison.

And with that the two young men bowed and were on their way.

Shizune enters. 

"So what do you think of them, Tsunade-hime? I believe they would be a great asset to the village and…"

"Please Shizune." Interrupted the Godaime "Stop, just stop. You know as well as I that it cannot be done."

"But, why?" asked a defeated Shizune.

"They're wanted men."

"It's not their fault!"

"It doesn't matter! The elders did not heed my proposal. Just please, go back to work and forget about all this."

"Hai."

Halfway out the door she stops.

"What is it Shizune?" asks Tsunade looking over some documentation.

"What will happen to them?"

"They'll have to move on, just as you should."

"Right" answered Shizune with a collapse in her voice.

**7:00 am – Apartment Complex **

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

A hand quickly bangs the sleep button and the owner slumbers once more. Well, at least for the next fifteen minutes anyways.

Someone knocks on the door. With the absence of an answer the knocking persists.

"Go away!"

More knocking.

'Jeez, can't a guy sleep in peace?!'

"It's my day off!"

"Wake up baka!"

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming."

The door opens and daylight races inside the room causing the recently awakened teenager to hide his face from the light.

"Damn, how could it be so bright this early?"

"Get dressed we've got to go."

"For what?"

"Please don't tell me you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh my god, Naruto I can't believe you don't remember." with a punch to the head of the blonde.

Some things never change.

"Agh, Sakura! Why did you do that?"

"Naruto" with a growl in her voice.

"Okay, okay I'll get dressed" complied Naruto while walking back in.

'What's going on?'

Reaching into his closet our favorite blonde picks out his wardrobe. A lot had changed to his wardrobe over the past six years since he became a genin. Hell, a lot's happened to _him_ in the past six years. Aside from his height his muscularity grew to a good size. His blonde hair already started to grow a little differently (a lot better than that chinchilla he had on his head, according to Ino).

"How do I look, Sakura?" Naruto sports his black and orange gear.

"You look fine, pretty boy. Now let's go"

"Uh, where are we going again?"

"Oi, Naruto. We are going to the Hokage's office."

"But I thought we had the day off."

"I thought so, too. All I know is that she wants to see us right away."

"But, if it wasn't planned why were you so mad at me?"

A blush creeps up on her cheeks.

"Sorry, old habits die hard, I guess." a hand behind her head.

"Hn." was all he replied.

Awkward Silence.

"Uh, how about we get a move on, huh, Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Who knows maybe it won't take long and we can investigate what happened yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Oi!" uttered Sakura, slapping her forehead in defeat.

"You can slap yourself as many times as you want, but it still won't make your forehead any smaller, billboard head."

"Shut up, Ino pig!

With all their bickering Naruto can only cover his ears. Poor guy. But their fighting is all in fun; a way to keep the other on their toes. It had been a pretty long day since either of the two had a real fight with each other–especially after Sasuke's betrayal. It had taken a while, but they had finally gotten over their infatuation with the Uchiha. Now he is just another missing nin; not a love lost or whatever they thought he was to them-just a faded memory.

"Are you two done yet?"

"What!!" both exclaim at the same time.

"Sorry to end your fight but don't we have to be going somewhere right about now, Sakura?" says a now frightened Naruto, awaiting some type of damage to be inflicted on his skull.

"You're supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yeah. Hokage–sama wants to see us first thing."

"Oh. Well don't let me keep you. See you girl," says Ino as she leaves.

"Bye girl," says Sakura, walking towards Naruto.

"Let's go girl" to Naruto.

"It's about … HEY!"

**7:30 am - Training Field **

**  
**"All right, Akamaru. Today's the day." with a bark from the huge nin dog.

"Yep. Today I'm finally going to ask her, boy. I hope she says yes."

Akamaru whimpers.

"What do you mean what if she doesn't? Na, I'm sure she'll say yes."

Another bark.

"Right. Looks like we'll know in another half-hour," says Kiba now not so sure of himself at the moment.

Momentum suddenly pulls Kiba onto the ground.

"Hey, get off me you mutt!" Kiba laughing at the dog's wet kisses on his face, "Well at least I still have you boy." still getting over the laughter.

"All right get off me!" growls the dog lover playfully, "Let's go."

With a sigh the two leave for their destination.

**7:45 am – Hyuuga Mansion**

"Sister."

No answer.

"Sister," in a frustrated tone.

"What Hanabi," says a busy Hinata.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready"

"Well that's obvious, but for what?"

"I-I'm gonna hang out."

"So early?"

"Uh, yeah. Hey, does this look all right."

"You look presentable."

Boy was that an understatement. Presentable? More like, "Damn, that just gave me whiplash fine." A lot had change to her, too, over the years. All her features grew in nicely. She grew her hair out to mid back length (thank god because that duck's ass for hair was not working), changed her wardrobe (meaning she doesn't wear that baggy sweater and pants anymore), her stuttering is rarely heard (now it's only when she's really nervous or caught off guard), and has also gained respect in her family for bringing peace between the head and branch families. A lot is going on for the heiress of the main branch.

"Bye, Hanabi!"

"Bye" watching as her older sister leaves the compound.

**7:58 – Streets of Konoha**

Konoha got up to an early start this morning. Even this early the streets are busy. With all but two minutes to reach the Hokage's office a flash of pink and yellow races through the streets.

"So what happened yesterday, Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yesterday a big clearing was found in the middle of the forest late last night."

"So."

"Sooo, something must have caused it, right?"

"What do you think caused it?"

"Earlier today the Hokage was holding a meeting. At 5:00 am."

"So? Oh."

"Exactly"

'Oba-chan actually got up early for once? This must be serious.'

With a minute left the two pick up speed. Maybe, just maybe the crater and Tsunade's early meeting link to each other. With any luck they'll get the answers they need.

_AN: So, what do you think? Any good? I need reviews. I'll take any and every kind as long as I get lots of them. Forgive me. I was sick when I wrote half of this. With your reviews let me know what pairings you would like to see and if I should keep those OC's in the whole story or cut them out. I know that OC's can ruin the story. So please, let me know. I can't write any more until I get some of your ideas. _


	2. Surveillance Duty

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just my ideas.**

AN: Thank you for those who reviewed. So far NaruxSaku is the favorite for now and that's what I will stick with. The romance isn't going to happen right away, though. The action, on the other hand, will. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Surveillance Duty**

**8:01 am – Hokage's Office**

In the back of a room is a desk filled with so much paperwork that it could put Mount Fuji to shame. At the bottom of it a bundle of yellow can be found. That bundle of yellow would be Konoha's very own Godaime taking on a very important task.

Sleeping.

Undetected, two forms enter the office.

"Aww, she's sleeping."

"Well, you know, old people do need their sleep."

"Naruto!" in a loud whisper.

"What? It's not like she can hear me. Just another side effect of being old."…Giggling… "Uh, why are you giggling like that? She's right behind isn't she?"

She nods.

"Figures."

A sense of dread could be heard in that last statement.

"Naaruuto!!! How many times do I have to tell you to not call me old!"

"Well what do you want me to do, lie?"

"Smart ass! I should punish you for that!"

"No, no, no. I'll be good." Says a frantic Naruto who just remembered his last punishment. (something to do with lot's of pain, of course)

"See, Sakura? That's how you put them in their place."

"I see" as Sakura continues her laughing spree at the expense of Naruto.

"Aww, what's wrong Naruto?", Tsunade now mocking Naruto, "Why are you pouting?" pinching his cheeks (the ones on his face).

"Hey, cut it out!" childishly slapping her hands from his face, "Didn't we come here for a reason?" whined Naruto.

After the laughter settled between the two kunoichi they got down to business.

Tsunade clears her throat.

"Okay. Sakura. Naruto", at hearing their names they new it was time to be serious, "You know that I have called you here for a reason, right?"

A nod from the two follows.

**8:15 am – Ichiraku's Ramen**

Giggling

"I have to get your food", shaking off the laughter.

"It can wait" a grin accompanying the remark.

"Oh" a blush creeps on her face.

"You know, a person can tell a lot by a person's hands."

With that said the man gently brings his hands to hers, looking to her eyes for a response.

"So what do mine say?" Ayame catches on to the flirting.

"Hmm. Well with what I can tell… you like to have fun."

"Riiight."

"You like to have fun with other people."

"Okay" with an amused tone.

"Especially with new people."

"Go on" she remarks.

"They also tell me that you want me. Bad."

"Uh-huh, yeah. Sure they do."

"So when do you want me to pick you up?"

"That's so weak."

"What?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me. Your game- it's weak. I mean, like, was that supposed to work or something?"

"Well if you think you could do better…"

"Yeah, I can."

"Prove it."

"All right, pick me up at seven and I'll show you how to play the game for real."

"Oh really" a chuckle elicits from the man. "Well, I can't play on an empty stomach."

"Huh? Ah!" a blush creeps on her face," I totally forgot. Let me get your food."

"You go do that."

"Here you go, stranger" playfulness in her words.

"Thank you." He returns her smile.

"Ayame, next order's up!"

"I'll be right there!"

"Well, I've gotta get busy, but, I'll see you later?"

"You bet."

"Okay, bye" With haste.

"Bye."

As Ayame turns away she silently rejoices over her victory. She begins to take orders when…

'Oh my gosh, I didn't ask for his name!'

As she turns to where her intended target would be, all that she does see is the money for the ramen.

'Hm, nowhere in sight. A note?"

Ayame, thanks for the meal. Can't wait for tonight.

In case you were wondering about my name. It's Shichi.

Instead of thinking how the hell was he able to eat and write and leave with out a trace, all she could think was,

'He can't wait.'

**8:30 am – Streets of Konoha**

"Why did we have to go Roku? I was having so much fun."

"I don't see why you bother. Every village you do the same thing."

"So what are you saying? That I'm a man whore or something?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

And in the most classic anime style ever he lands on his head.

Dusting himself off from the ground, "Jeez Roku, well, at least your laughing again. It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah. All that constant running hasn't left us much room for fun has it, brother?"

"You got that right."

"Hey, Roku."

"Yeah?"

"Think you got one left in you?"

A grin creeps up onto the red vest wearer's face. "Let's have some fun. For old time's sake."

"What the-"

"Hurry up Naruto. They're getting away!"

'Shit, how did they see us?' thought the demon container.

Throughout the roads of Konoha blurs of yellow, pink, and black could be seen.

"Quick, over here!" "No, over here!"

The chase kept on for ten minutes and still no progress was made. To think, that they should be having the advantage with it being their hometown and all. After making it past the village to the forest Naruto and Sakura stop.

"The hell did they go, Sakura?"

"Baka, if I knew that we would have caught them by now!"

"Sorrry, how touchy. Some surveillance duty, huh? We got caught after what, an hour?"

"Not even. Hokage-sama wasn't kidding about these guys," Sakura taking a breather.

_Flashback_

"_Okay. Sakura. Naruto", at hearing their names they new it was time to be serious, "You know that I have called you here for a reason, right?"_

_A nod from the two follows._

_Tsunade throws a pair of files to the chunin._

"_There you will find a brief, and I mean brief, report of a certain disturbance that has befallen on our village as of late."_

"_See? I told you." Sakura, to Naruto._

"_They're names are Roku and Shichi."_

"_Numbers? They're named after numbers?" says Sakura._

"_Yes, they are named after numbers. We believe it has to do with why they are being tracked down."_

"We have to find them." Naruto with his famous determined expression.

Sakura carries her glance towards Naruto. "It's okay, Naruto. We'll find them."

"Let's go."

Laughter.

"Man that was good. When was the last time we did that?"

"Since we were at the last village."

Laughter breaks out once again.

"Did you see their faces when we just disappeared like that? God that was rich."

"Yeah, but now we've got to stay on our toes. They got kind of close, Shichi"

"Na, man. They were even close."

"Yeah", Roku with a forced laugh, " You didn't look like that when that blonde kid almost caught you. You were so freaked out…"

"Yeah, but he didn't catch me now did he?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hah! Found you!"

"Blonde's found us!" both Shichi and Roku ready to run.

"Oh no you don't." Sakura, with a chakra enhanced punch to the ground causing the two runaways to lose their balance.

"The hell was that, man!" all three boys in unison.

All that could be heard from the girl was evil laughter.

"Roku."

"Yeah?"

"All right, now I'm scared." Shichi.

_Flashback_

"_We believe it has to do with why they are being tracked down."_

"_Tracked down by who, Oba-chan?"_

"_I'll get to that in a second."_

"_Follow along as I read the report:"_

_Roku: 5'8'', 165lbs, 19 years old, black hair, wears red vest with bandages on his right arm. _

_Village affiliation: N/A_

_Status: Runaway nin_

_Skill: N/A_

_Chakra Element: N/A_

_Shichi: 5'11'', 180lbs, 19 years old, sandy blonde hair, wears blue best with bandages on his left arm._

_Village affiliation: N/A_

_Status: Runaway nin_

Skill: N/A

Chakra Element: N/A

"So that's all the intel we've got on them?" questions Sakura.

"They have never once set foot in their village since their birth."

"What?" Naruto and Sakura at the same time, bewildered.

"Yes, and it is because of that I might know who they are being sought after."

Naruto and Sakura lean in closer for what they are about to hear.

AN: Okay, same thing as last time. Please tell me what you think so I can write this thing even better. Your reviews do, indeed, give me inspiration to write. Now I know that first hand. I think I'll be leaving reviews a lot more often myself. Let me know how I did with that little flirting scene. I personally think I need more work in writing the romance aspects of a story so please let me know how I can make it better, please. Peace out. 


	3. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just the ideas for this story.**

AN: Thanks, now I have ten reviews. I'm sorry if chapter two was kind of hard to read. I read myself after I posted it up and I was discontent. I rushed trying to get out as soon as possible rather than focus on the quality of the story. So from now on it might take just a little bit longer to review but it'll be worth it. Promise. Just to recap: Shichi and Roku **are** the names of the two strangers. Shichi and Ayame are having a date and Tsunade knows who the strangers are being sought after, but she has not said it yet.

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

**8:30 am – Forest**

The green enfold of the forest casts a shade onto a clearing. The aforementioned vicinity encloses four figures. To be more accurate, a battle between ninjas is about to erupt; even though the reasons why are vague. For some reason, unknown two both sides, they feel this urge to want to test their limits against each other. Of course the needless mêlée could be prevented; but that wouldn't be much fun, now would it. No, talking would just be too boring. It would be much better to fight now, ask questions later.

They are still standing there waiting for the other to make the first move. It won't work, though. Both sides know nothing of what the other can do, causing frustration on the ninjas' part because no one wishes to commit to an attack out of fear of being "read" or "taken down". The pressure is built up to new levels when a war cry could be heard from two certain forces (each one belonging to one member of both teams).

Two yellow forces connect with their kunai and bounce off of each other in a quick lightning movement. They reside back to their appropriate starting place.

'Okay, now what?.' Thinks Naruto.

'I hope this gets exciting.' Thinks Shichi.

**8:30 am – Yamanaka Flower Shop**

It had been a long day for a certain blonde girl. It was a really slow day and she was just waiting for something to happen. But what could she do? She had to work all day.

"Is that Kiba? He looks kind of jittery. Let's see what we can find out." Ino, thinking out loud.

"Hey Kiba, how are you?" Ino, with a smile on her face.

"Huh? Oh high Ino. Uh, I'm uh, looking for, uh, a flower." Answers Kiba, with the same jitteriness that he showed just a few seconds ago.

"Oh yeah?" eyebrows raised and a menacing brow showing. "Is it for someone special?"

"Uh, you could say that." Replies Kiba.

"Is she pretty?" was Ino's next question but with hidden motives.

"Sh-she?" said Kiba.

"Yeah, I mean a girl. Unless you're into-"

"NO! She's very pretty. And yes, she is a girl. I'm not gay." Interrupts Kiba.

"Are you sure about that?" Says Ino, teasing.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Ino." Kiba mocks Ino with his own expression.

"So who is she? I already have any idea who it is."

"You do?" Said Kiba stupefied that she might know who he's had an infatuation with for the longest time ever. "Guess." He says with an uneasy smile. 'I hope she doesn't know.'

"I bet my flower shop that it's Hinata." Ino puts on a big smile. This really caused Kiba to flip out.

"You've known?" exclaimed Kiba "For how long?"

"Hey calm down Kiba. You're going to scare away the customers."

"Sorry."

"Look lover boy. You've got nothing to be scared about, okay. She'll be lucky to have you."

Determination reaches into Kiba's eyes at the mention of that statement. "Yeah, you're right." Resolve imminent in his voice.

Strutting across the streets could be found none other than Kiba with a new air of confidence in his attitude. Just as he sees the object of his affection Kiba reaches into his pouch for the flower he was to give her. 'Oh shit, I forgot the flower!'

"Hey, Kiba." Hinata, with her soft voice as usual; yet, it sounded so much like a woman who knows what she wants. But who does she want? Could it actually be Kiba, or 'The other one' (as Kiba would label him as)?

"Hi Hinata!" Kiba approaches her with a smile and Akamaru in a similar manner within Kiba's sweater. 'Well, here goes something.'

**8:30 am – Tsunade's Office**

"Damn, Shizune, I hope they didn't blow their cover." Utters Tsunade.

"I am confident that they are doing just fine." Replies Shizune.

"It's not their physical capabilities that I'm worrying about. It's Naruto's emotional state and that of the other two that I am really worried about. With those three here who knows what would come to claim them. Also, what if one of them loses control?" Continues Tsunade.

_Flashback_

They lean in closer for what she is about to tell them

"Naruto, I'm going to need you to contain yourself." Demands Tsunade.

"Hai." Answers Naruto. 'Maybe this is more serious than I thought.'

"They are being sought after by Akutsuki." Tsunade finally announces.

"You're kidding me." Says Sakura.

"Do you think I'm one to 'kid' when dealing with such matters!" scolds Tsunade.

"Forgive me." Sakura apologizes.

"W-why are they being chased by Akutsuki, Baa-chan?" Says Naruto, scared, in the sense that what he is thinking at the moment would be the answer.

"I know that it's difficult to understand why I told them that they cannot sta-" Tsunade was cut off.

"Is that why their files have no answer as to what village they came from? They never had a home, a real home did they? Well did they!" That last sentence was a little too loud. "And you turn them down even though you know that they're just like me! How could you? I thought you-" Now it was his turn to be cut off.

"Don't you dare, boy." Warns Tsunade. "I made my decision that would keep this village safe from the impact of their presence! Learn your place. I am still your superior."

"He-he, sorry Baa-chan. I guess I let my anger get the best of me."

"Well see to it that it doesn't happen again." Says Tsunade knowing all to well that it would probably happen again.

Now it was Sakura's turn to get a say. "So they are jinchuriki?"

"Yes," answers Tsunade, "they are."

She was shocked to say the least, 'someone else like Naruto… and Gaara? That's unbelievable. Well, I guess it shouldn't be too surprising considering that there are nine demons in all.' "Does that mean that all nine demons are bound to a container?"

"I don't know" utters both Naruto and Tsunade, but each with their own emotions.

A sigh escapes Sakura, "Wow."

"Wow is right" replies Naruto.

**8:35 – Forest**

The forest is characterized by glimpses of off again and on again skirmishes. Every time the two blondes would collide with each other at quick lightning speeds, for a while and then retreat. They kept this up for five minutes. The spectators were getting weary. When are things going to really heat up?

These were the thoughts going on through Sakura's head. She monitors the fight while at the same observes the other bystander.

'He looks so uninterested. What, not good enough for him?' criticizes Sakura.

In a flash Sakura feels a presence behind her. She is freaked out by how fast he was. 'Wasn't he just over there? Damn he's fast.'

"Believe it or not I'm the slowest between my brother and me" answers Roku as if he knew exactly what Sakura was thinking.

"H-how did you-" begins Sakura.

"Know what you were thinking?" finishes Roku. "I would be thinking the same thing if someone came up behind me that fast too. Don't worry I have no quarrel with you."

Sakura breathes a sigh of relief. She really doesn't like it when she has no control of a situation. And right now she was very vulnerable.

"What about your friend. Does he have a quarrel?" inquires Sakura.

"Oh him? He just likes to spar. He won't do anything too bad to him."

'Who does he think he is talking about Naruto like that?' Seethes Sakura. 'They can't be that much more powerful. Even Kakashi-sensei has called him his equal.'

"I don't mean anything against your friend. I am sure that he is a great ninja, but I know what Shichi can do."

"Yeah well let's just see what happens," Sakura responds.

They then see the two forces clash against each other and slide back to their positions.

Naruto rushes Shichi and throws some kunai to distract him. Just as Shichi dodges them Naruto comes from behind him with a roundhouse kick to the back of Shichi's head. Sensing this, Shichi parries the leg and begins to throw Naruto over his head towards a tree. Naruto, feeling this momentum shifts his weight so that way he grabs Shichi's vest and brings him along for the ride. Once he falls onto the ground, Naruto rolls throwing Shichi into the air. He then throws more kunai to his new 'friend'. Shichi, seeing this coming, twists his body in mid-air avoiding the projectiles. Shichi vaults into a clean land five yards from Naruto.

'We're evenly matched right now. Let's see if he can handle more of me.' With that Naruto performs his favorite jutsu. "**Kage Bunshin no justu!**"

Three Naruto's now stand before the blue-vest wearer. 'So he wants to use jutsu now, huh? Okay kid, let's play.' Thinks Shichi to himself.

"Fūton Daitoppa no jutsu!" Shichi after running through a series of hand seals. With that a powerful explosion of wind levels a small piece of the area dispelling the clones.

"The crater! That was him?" asks Sakura to Roku.

"Yes, but this is a much smaller version of the jutsu considering that it only created a crater two feet in diameter. He probably only used a quarter of the jutsu's actual force."

"Wow. How big was the crater that he formed earlier?"

"About ten times that of what you just saw." Sakura was at a lost for words.

"And that was the most powerful form of the attack?"

"No. He did'nt even need to use any other elements to enhance the technique."

"That's incredible. But I don't understand one thing?"

"Shoot" says Roku.

"Why did your friend over there have to use that technique? Were you under attack or something?"

"As a matter of fact we were. It was about er, twenty miles from the village."

"Who attacked you?" asks Sakura, again.

"Someone I'd rather not see again." Roku remarks.

"Thanks for leaving me out of the dark their buddy." Sakura says sarcastically.

Roku does'nt answer her, only paying attention to the fight. When Sakura turns to him she remembers that the fight is still going on.

"That was a nice technique. You got rid of my clones very easy."

"Thankyou." Shichi with a grin. "You thought that was something, keep up and you'll love what I'm about to show you."

"Oh really?" Naruto with a grin on his face as well.

They're loving the feeling of combat. Not knowing what will happen next. The enjoyment could be seen on their faces.

Shichi runs through another set of seals. Seeing this, Naruto prepares his own attack.

"**Suiton: Hahonryū!**" Shichi.

"**Rasengan!**" charges Naruto.

As Naruto and Shichi charge into eachother Sakura could barely hear a whisper that said, "That won't come out good." It was her fellow spectator.

Naruto's wind based attack was going up against a water-based version of his own. As the two ninja collide a force could be felt between the two, a very strong one. It was not a repelling force between two opposing attacks but one that sucked in the energy around it.

The expressions on Naruto's and Shichi's faces were that of shock. "What the" both uttered at the same time before retreating. They knew all to well that their fun time had just turned upside down. A whirlwind had formed between the two attacks and it seemed to sustain it self. It was huge. It must had been at least ten feet in diameter. It was beginning to suck in small amounts of debris. Thankfully their chakra training paid off because they needed to use it to keep themselves from being sucked into the whirlwind. All four ninja were grabbing onto trunks, branches- whatever they could find. It was going to last a while.

A half-hour passes and the four ninjas are still hanging on for their lives. The self-sustaining whirlwind would cause dire effects once it makes contact with something. With the ripping effects of Naruto's rasengan and the force of impact from Shichi's Suiton: Hahonryū it would cause anything to be obliterated. _(AN: Imagine the combined attack of Naruto and Yamato when they were taking down the Akutsuki member disguised as Itachi.) _

"How much longer do you think until it dissipates?" yells Shichi to Roku from the other side.

Naruto and Shichi were hanging on together while Sakura and Roku were as well.

"Just a couple minutes more!" answers Roku.

Sakura just could'nt contain her curiosity. "How is it that their jutsu did not dissipate after both of them released it?" she asks Roku.

"What? I could'nt hear you." Yells Roku. He could'nt hear because of the howling effects of the whirlwind.

She repeats herself.

"Oh. Well, let me put it to you this way. Usually when a person creates a jutsu it lasts for only as long the user pumps chakra into the attack. But in the case of our friends over there, they do not need to. It seems as if once they create it, it sustains itself without the user needing to waste anymore chakra. I said earlier that Shichi's jutsu was only at its weakest stage. When it is mixed with another element, such as wind in this case, it becomes even stronger. Also, the length of time of its activation lasts longer as well."

"Well that was a long explanation." Sakura with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey, you asked." Says Roku.

In that very second the wind was calming down and the spray of water was lifting into the air creating a mist in the area.

"Thank goodness it's over." Says a relieved Naruto.

"Now what?" Shichi asking rhetorically.

"Who cares? That was awesome! That was a sweet combo!" Naruto.

"Yeah, that was kind of cool huh? I didn't even know that could happen." Shichi.

Sakura sighs, "Baka." (To Naruto, not Shichi)

_AN: A lot longer than the last two chapters, huh? I hope you enjoyed the quality of this chapter than the second one. I sure did. So give me reviews and there just might be more from where this came from. So now you know what caused the large crater, but what you don't know is why. (evil laughter in the background) That's for me to know and you to find out. Although, it is a lot more obvious than what you think it might be. Peace Out._


	4. Double Date Part I

**Disclaimer: I never have nor ever will own Naruto. All I have is my concept for this particular story.**

AN: Sorry guys for the long wait. I had finals and I'm graduating from high school (It's over it's finally over!) and I've been watching a lot of Naruto. Well that's the excuse I'm using anyways. I have to admit that I got stuck on how I want to start this but I think I got over that now. This chapter will deal more with drama and the blossoming of romances between characters.

Flashback 

In that very second the wind was calming down and the spray of water was lifting into the air creating a mist in the area.

"Thank goodness it's over." Says a relieved Naruto.

"Now what?" Shichi asks rhetorically.

"Who cares? That was awesome! That was a sweet combo!" Naruto.

"Yeah, that was kind of cool huh? I didn't even know that could happen." Shichi.

Sakura sighs, "Baka." (To Naruto, not Shichi)

**Chapter 4: Double Date - Part I?**

**9:05 am – Forest**

After a much-unneeded silence Sakura begins, "So, if you haven't noticed by now we're supposed to be shadowing you guys."

"Sakura! Why did you tell them?"

"It's not like they haven't noticed by now."

Naruto got a stupid feeling evident on his face.

"Yeah, we figured that we would be followed while we are here", states Shichi as a matter of fact. "Well, if you excuse me I have some business to take care of." Both men leave at a swift pace.

"Hey what business?" yells Naruto to the men as he begins to chase them again.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells as she too begins to chase Naruto, chasing them.

Naruto catches up to Shichi and Roku, "Hey! What business do you have here?"

"It's nothing" was Shichi's response. "Don't you know that when you're doing reconnaissance you aren't supposed to be noticed?"

Naruto stops in his tracks. 'What's wrong with him? It's like he just changed personalities or something.'

Sakura catches up to Naruto. "He's right you know. Maybe we shouldn't get involved and stay behind cover."

Naruto's fist begins to tighten. "I can't do that!"

'Naruto', Sakura.

"Argh! Fine, but just for now. I have to find out a way to help them."

"Come on Naruto. We still have a mission to see through."

Both ninja now continue their mission but with a more careful approach.

**12:00 pm – Dango Stand**

At a familiar dango stand sits a very beautiful Ino. Her looks are drop dead gorgeous and she knows it too. That's why she's flaunting it right about now.

"Oops. I dropped my pouch." She then slowly reaches for it without bending her knees (you all know that move. God I love to see it).

To think that it would actually work on the guys on the other side of the counter. I mean, come on. That's so cheesy; but it works.

The guys on the other side could not help themselves but to reach over their seats and follow her movement. Just as she comes back up they all fall on top of each other, trying to look obvious (and failing). Ino grows a smirk on her face enjoying the teasing she causes the men of Konoha.

She then continues to eat her dango when she notices a familiar presence from the corner of her eye. She stops. 'God he looks so down. I hope he's okay.'

"Hiii Kiba" Ino gives a playful tone to her greeting. "Kiba? Kiba!"

Kiba raises his head momentarily but seems to not have heard her. Ino quickly pays the waitress and races to Kiba. This causes the men in the stand to grumble and complain about how the would woo her had she not left. (Ha! Yeah right.)

Kiba continues to drag his feet when he feels an arm come around his shoulders. "Hey cutie, are you alright?"

Kiba raises his eyes to her level and faintly smiles trying so hard to make it look sincere.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Did she hurt you bad?"

He nods his head and tries to act like nothing happened. "Hurt me? Ha, yeah right."

"Do you believe yourself? It's okay Kiba, there's a lot more-" Kiba cuts her off.

"Fish in the sea? Yeah I know. That's what she told me. Who was I kidding, with him around how could I even compete. She's been in love with him

since I could remember."

"I know how you feel, having emotions pent up just because of one person and being afraid to tell them."

"Yeah I bet you do with that Uchiha guy and all; but you were never afraid to tell him with what I had seen."

"That's true but I'm talking about someone else that I've had my eye on for a little while now."

"Yeah? Who, Shikamaru? You do know that he's with Temari, right?"

"No. It's not him."

"Who are you talking about then?" asks Kiba.

"You really want to know?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay, how about this? Pick me up at seven?"

With that Ino strut towards the other direction looking back every now and then in Kiba's direction. It had finally hit Kiba when she started walking away.

'She l-likes me? Oh my God, since when? I can't believe this. Wow this is, this is…' as Kiba continues with his thoughts he walks away not even noticing the

fight that had set off in the dango shop.

Shouts could be heard like, "No! She was looking at me!" and such.

**12:00 pm – Konoha Shops**

A vast amount of people swept through Konoha's main shopping center. There was always something for someone to buy- especially for a special

someone. Well that's the gimmick that the sellers would use to get someone to buy something anyhow. Amongst the people are Roku and Shichi

trying to be swindled by some foreign trader to buy something. After some debate they finally reached a decision on the price for the item and made

the deal. The pair of tourists continued their sight seeing.

Two forms could be seen from behind a stand dressed in cloak and festival mask. The figures take off their masks and nod to each other and continue their

surveillance. Pink and yellow blurs could be seen running through rooftops and in between stand. They would have to keep this up for at least another

half day.

**12:15 pm – Hyuuga Compound**

The Hyuuga heiress continues on her way up to her room when her sister calls on her.

"Hinata, father would like to see you for a moment."

"Okay, I'll be on my way."

"He says that he would like to see us both as soon as possible so..."

"Yeah, right now."

The sisters make their way towards the family garden where Hiashi could usually be found meditating.

"Hanabi. Hinata. Please take a seat beside me."

The sisters do as they are told. Hanabi sits by his left while Hinata to his right. After a moment of silence, Hiashi begins "The elders of our clan have been

troubling me for quite some time now about who I will appoint as heiress of the clan."

Both girls glance at each other and then towards their father, "They told me to give my answer by the end of today. They gave me this request three

months ago and I have reached my decision.

**2:45 pm – Ichiraku's Ramen**

"All right Ayame, you can take your break now. The lunch rush is gone now."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

Ayame makes her way towards the street in Konoha where all the fine restaurants are. If she were to have one more day of ramen she would erupt into frenzy. Ramen is good and all that, but everyday? I mean, how does Naruto do it and not get sick of it? These were all the thoughts that ran through her mind in a split second. As she turns the corner she takes out a note from her pocket and begins to read it, AGAIN. Just as she begins to circle her finger around the name she would never forget she bumps into a figure.

"Ayame-chan, are you okay? I didn't know you were there."

As he helps her off and she begins to dust herself off she notices who it was that she bumped into and his change in attire. "Naruto? Why are you dressed like that? Tired of orange already?" Ayame teases Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto looks down at himself and remembers that he is still in disguise. "Oh yeah. Well I'm in disguise for a mission."

"Oh really? What type?"

"Reconnaissance" answers Naruto. "I have to follow these two guys around all day who are really, really strong and..."

A flash of pink enters the scene, "Naruto, I spotted them checking into a room just now."

"Great let's go."

Sakura notices a piece of paper on the floor and picks it up, "Here you go Ayame-san. Did you drop this?"

"Yes, thank you." Just as Sakura passes on the open piece of paper she caught a glimpse at the end of it. The two ninja leave and Ayame continues on her way reading her note once again."

**3:00 pm – Konoha Hotel**

A block away from Konoha's finest hotel is Naruto and Sakura. From a spot inside the hotel Sakura takes her place inside the lobby while Naruto takes his place near the entrance. Their medium of communication is through hand signals.

Naruto makes a gesture with his hands saying, "Do you see them?"

Sakura makes a different gesture with her hands saying, "Seventh room, sixth story."

Naruto quietly laughs at the irony of what Sakura just signaled him.

Sakura begins to as well after seeing Naruto. She winks at him and he winks back.

Sakura nods her head sideways with a grin still on her face. It then almost immediately disappears.

Both think to themselves at the same moment, "Did I just wink at Naruto?"/ "Did Sakura just wink at me?"

_AN: So how was that? I know that I left things unfinished but I did that on purpose. The next few chapters will be about the four days in Konoha that Shichi and Roku spend. Hint: (it's cut short). That's all that I'm going to tell you. I've noticed something. I've just written four chapters and only half a day has past. LOL._

_It will change soon. I'm just really trying to get this story into a really good role. I still think as if I'm just getting started writing this thing. Alright, you guys know the drill leave me reviews. If you don't I just might lose hope in writing this thing out. Tell your friends! Peace._


	5. Double Date Part II

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own Naruto, so what? Got a problem with that? wakes up from daydream - Oh uh, yeah, I don't own Naruto.**

_AN: What's up? It took me a while to start writing this one. I got sick, again. It turns out that I have to actually start taking care of myself. Jeez, what happened to that super immune system I used to have? Oh well, enough of my sad violin stories. And now the story!_

Flashback 

_Naruto makes a gesture with his hands saying, "Do you see them?"_

_Sakura makes a different gesture with her hands saying, "Seventh room, sixth story."_

_Naruto quietly laughs at the irony of what Sakura just signaled him._

_Sakura begins to as well after seeing Naruto. She winks at him and he winks back._

_Sakura nods her head sideways with a grin still on her face. It then almost immediately disappears. _

_Both think to themselves at the same moment, "Did I just wink at Naruto?"/ "Did Sakura just wink at me?"_

**Chapter 4: Double Date: Part II**

**6:30 pm – Konoha Hotel**

Things seem to have calmed down the past three hours. It also got a lot quieter. The lobby's busiest time of day had past and would not start until the late afternoon where weary travelers and vacationers would take their rest and dine in the hotel's restaurant. The hotel is a very beautiful one. It is one of the most exquisite hotels in all of Konoha. The main lobby is decorated in black/green marble with palm trees all around the sitting area (which is located in the center of the hotel. Next to it is where the front desk is located; and just to the right of that are the elevators. The windows are decorated with tan drapes and the right dim of light in the room really shows the comfortable feeling it gives. This hotel is best known for it's view of the sunset, which is just beginning to set. At this time now, a few people begin to come in before the rush and it is up to the manager to make sure all of the guests needs are met.

The manager is a middle sized man, a very classy man. He wears a pinstripe jacket with black shirt and pinstripe pants. His distaste for something, or someone for this matter, can be seen by the twitching of his mini mustache and how he continues to smooth it over. At this very moment the manager cannot keep his hands off his mustache; every five seconds he seems to be infatuated with it.

"Okay now you are really going to have to leave" demands the manager in his French accent.

"No,no,no I –uh- do not think so?" says Naruto in his best impression of the man.

"Are you mocking me?" questions the manager.

"Oh, but of course not," Naruto continues his mockery of the manager.

"That is it! Get out now!" The manager cannot take it any longer.

"I already told you, I'll leave. It's just that I'm waiting for someone." Naruto continues, impatiently.

Sakura cuts in.

"I'm sorry manager-san, we could wait outside for our friend. You won't even know we're in the area."

"Yes well, see to it that you do." With that the manager storms out; but not without one last glare towards Naruto.

"What a prick." Comments Sakura.

"Yeah. He is an asshole, isn't he?"

"And you! What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to break our cover?" Sakura continues her ranting.

"Sorry, Sakura." Conviction was actually heard in his voice.

Sakura looks at the change in his characteristics, especially as of late. 'He's been so emotional lately. I've got to lighten him up.'

Naruto continues with his apology, "I-it's just that…"

"Hey look Naruto", Naruto looks up at Sakura, "The sunset." She smiles at him.

Naruto regains his composure and grins. They both look up towards the sky. There could be seen an orange sky with a mix of blue and cirrus clouds spread out sporadically. Naruto just closes his eyes and soaks up the last of the sun's warmth. He takes a deep breath facing towards the sky with Sakura right beside him. Sakura enjoys the remains of daylight the same way Naruto does but with her arms stretched out high.

"It's been so long since we've enjoyed this."

"Ahh, yes. It has been long, Sakura, maybe too long."

Sakura goes up to Naruto and rests her arm on his shoulder, just as one would do on a counter. "Yeah, let's not ruin it by talking."

With that the two just stay there in a moment of serene. Such a sight would make a great painting if there were any painters in Konoha, that is.

Meanwhile in the hotel lobby…

"Ah, comradery at it's finest; or, maybe, could it be more?" says Shichi.

"Yes it does seem as if something might blossom between the two." Says Roku.

"Well, I've gotta get going, you know I have a date and all." Shichi says in a happy tone. "Have fun, brother."

"Oh you know I will." Shichi replies with a smirk.

Shichi leaves the lobby with a hand thrown up, gesturing his leave. Just as leaves and turns the opposite way from Naruto and Sakura, Sakura leans towards the right and catches him from the corner of her eye.

'God I'd hate to ruin this moment.' "Naruto, we've got to go."

"Huh? Oh right. Let's go." Naruto stops in his tracks.

"Naruto, he's getting away."

"Wait." Naruto performs his favorite jutsu, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**.

Narto tells his shadow clone to watch over a guy wearing a red vest with black hair. After giving him all of the details Naruto reminds his clone to not, under any circumstances to allow the manager to kick him out. Naruto the turns to Sakura, "Okay, now we can go." The pair then begin to pursue Shichi.

**6:30 pm – Hyuuga Compound**

"You"

"No you"

"I said that I choose you!"

"Just as I, sister, choose you!"

This is the bickering that could be heard in the room of Hyuuga Hinata. Laying on her bed, frustrated by the turn of events that her family has brought on her and her sister, she screams into her pillow. Hanabi, located sitting with her back against Hinata's bed, buries her head into her hands, banging her head against her legs (which are currently in Indian style position).

Hanabi interrupts the silence, "We've really got to figure this out quickly."

_Flashback_

_Both girls glance at each other and then towards their father, "They told me to give my answer by the end of today. They gave me this request three_

_months ago and I have reached my decision. _

_Hiashi breaks into tears. He quickly lowers his head to prevent the silent streams of tears from showing. He never did like looking weak in front of others, especially his daughters._

"_Father, it'll be okay." Hanabi begins to soothe her father._

"_Yeah, no matter who becomes head of the clan, we won't think anything bad of each other."_

"_No, it's not that." Hiashi speaks through tears. "Whoever does not become heiress will have to made a member of the branch family" Hiashi's tears now become audible as he cannot contain himself as _

_memories of his brother enters his mind's eye._

_Hanabi and Hinata stare awestruck in front of their appropriate positions. They cannot believe what they just heard. One of them would become the new leader of the clan and the other would be forced to wear the curse seal and become a branch member._

"_U-until when do you have t-to, uh, until t-they need your answer." Hinata says._

"_7:00 tonight."_

_Hinata sighs, "What is your decision" Hinata finishes hesitantly._

"_Oh God forgive me for what I'm about to say."_

_Both girls finally look up to what there father is about to say._

"_I have tried for so long to decide, but, I couldn't bring myself to. I could not, I-I couldn't decide. That is why I'm asking you two to decide." Hiashi breaks into even more tears._

_End of Flashback_

So this is where the two sisters stand now. Six hours and fifteen minutes later and the two still have not reached on a mutual decision. Each of them taking the unselfish route decide on the other to take the position of head of the clan. It's such a dread to have to choose either yourself or your sibling to make a decision with this much consequence.

Hinata separates her face from her pillow for a much needed breath. "I wish there was some way that we didn't have to go through with this"

Hanabi perks her head up, "Maybe there is".

That caught Hinata's attention.

**6:50 pm – Yamanaka Compound**

The Yamanaka Compound: home of the mind-altering jutsu users. Not surprisingly it is filled with exquisite flowers of different kinds. Many colors and scents make the area a very wonderful place to live. Going through the cobblestone walkway is Kiba. He notices the green, round trees along the path. Even as the battle of light turning to dark is still going, the peaceful atmosphere is intense. Following the path could be found tree stump-looking lamp stands that illuminate the footpath just as the sun went down.

Kiba makes it to the doorway. He trails back and forth practicing what to say.

"H-hi, Mr. Yamanaka. No uh, Hey how are ya. Agh, not that either. I got it!" Just as Kiba is comfortable enough with his greeting he goes to knock on the door. He approaches and brings his knuckles to the door. Just as he does the door opens and a voice, "Come in Kiba".

Kiba does as he is told. "Hey how's it-" Kiba is cut off. Not by someone else's voice but by the presence of the man before him. Now he knows why Inoichi Yamanaka is so intimidating. He's so, so large. He could probably turn someone into a pretzel if he really wanted to.

"So Kiba, it is Kiba right?" only a nod from the boy answers, "Riight. Well Ino is going to take just a few minutes so maybe you and I can get to know each other."

"S-sure", responds Kiba.

"How about we take a seat" demands Inoichi, more than asks.

"S-sure", says Kiba. (at least he could say that much)

As the two men walk into the living room many paintings of flowers and nature could be found among the halls. Many more flowers could be found inside the house, as well (but in a much smaller size as those outside). Wine colored drapes adorn the windows and a big coffee table could be located in the middle of the sofas.

"So, Kiba. How's life been treating you?"

"Uh, fine?" says Kiba not so sure of the situation.

"That's great. Ino seems to be in a great mood as of late."

"Yeah?" Kiba's tone and face brightens.

"Ah, so you're glad about that, huh? You seemed to be a little intimidated a little while ago. Don't worry you don't have to be." With that Inoichi slaps his hand on Kiba's back making the boy flinch in pain. A laugh erupts from Inoichi, "But seriously," the tone becomes a little more dim, "What do you have planned with my daughter?"

"Well, we plan to go to this nice restaurant that I know…" 

"And…" Inoichi urges Kiba to go on.

"And maybe we'll go for a walk or something. I'm really not to sure of what would happen after that."

"Right. Just remember that, that's my little girl. You take care of her."

"Yes sir" assures Kiba (more to himself than Ino's dad).

At that moment a brilliant vision in black comes down a stair case (you all know that cliché movie look)

"My baby girl, you look so beautiful!" Inoichi showing how proud he is of his daughter.

Kiba could only gasp in wonder at how beautiful she is. 'Wow, that's my date?'

Ino finishes her saunter down the steps and hugs her father and then quickly goes to Kiba, pecking him on the cheek. Ino's father quirks at the action.

"Wow, Kiba", Ino shows enthusiasm, "You look good."

"I could say the same about you." Kiba counters with a grin.

Ino begins, "Well I guess we should go then. Oh wait! I forgot something. I'll be right back." She races back to up the stairs to her room.

"AH, that's my girl. Oh yeah. Kiba." Inoichi took the opportunity to get Kiba's attention.

Just as Kiba traces his glance back to Inoichi Kiba freezes. An image of inside Kiba's mind could be seen with him and Inoichi in it. It is a dark place with shades of purples streaks every now and then.

Inoichi continues his conversation, "Do you like this jutsu, Kiba? I do. You know, she's my only little girl and I would hate for her to be taken advantage of; not that you're a bad kid or anything. It's just that I know what being a teenaged boy is all about and well, you can catch my drift. So if you get any thoughts of holding hands or kissing just remember one thing. I don't mind going back to prison."

"All right I'm coming down." Ino pleasantly yells. With that the jutsu is dispersed.

Kiba dazedly recovers from Inoichi's words.

"Kiba, are you okay?" Ino worries for Kiba. Behind her Kiba could see Inoichi's face showing a sign of over protective parent.

"Oh, uh, yeah let's go." A nervous smile cracks on his lips.

_AN: Hey everyone. How'd you like that chapter? Well let me know in your reviews. I really wish that you guys would send me more. At least five okay? So there will be a part three of this chapter. As you might have noticed it would have been one long ass chapter if I combined all three so I broke them down into different parts. The third part should come in within at most half a week. After the next couple of chapters the real stuff should start happening so please, I urge you to keep reading my stuff. It could only get better. I feel free to answer any questions any of you might have. You just got to ask them. (just to let you know)_


	6. Doulbe Date Part III

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

_AN: Sorry for the long update. I didn't update when I said I would but I have good reasons for it- College Reasons. Anyways, this is one very long chapter. It's almost as long as all my other chapters combined. I think you'll really like it cause I really enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Last Chapter**_

_Inoichi continues his conversation, "Do you like this jutsu, Kiba? I do. You know, she's my only little girl and I would hate for her to be taken advantage of; not that you're a bad kid or anything. It's just that I know what being a teenaged boy is all about and well, you can catch my drift. So if you get any thoughts of holding hands or kissing just remember one thing. I don't mind going back to prison."_

"_All right I'm coming down." Ino pleasantly yells. With that the jutsu is dispersed._

_Kiba dazedly recovers from Inoichi's words. _

"_Kiba, are you okay?" Ino worries for Kiba. Behind her Kiba could see Inoichi's face showing a sign of over protective parent._

"_Oh, uh, yeah let's go." A nervous smile cracks on his lips._

**Chapter 6: Double Date - Part III**

**7:00 pm – Konoha Restaurant **

The streets of Konoha are a very busy street, as mentioned earlier. The evening is no different. Bright lights surround the area showing off the villages night time wonders.

A lot of forms of entertainment could be found in Konoha's night life. One could go to the cinema and enjoy one of the many flicks or go to one of the many clubs they have for those who wish to 'dance the night away'. One could even go for a walk in the light filled park. There are also various stores to shop at. Among the many are clothing stores, weaponry shops, souvenir shops, and adult shops (where a silver haired jounin could be found right now buying the latest series of Icha Icha Paradise).

After all the shopping and sight seeing one would become famished. To be in luck those hungry in Konoha are in treat for one of the best variety of foods anywhere. For on the go meals one could go to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand or one of the many dango stands located by the entrance of the village. If looking for something more, one could go to one of the many choices of fine restaurants here in Konoha. You could find any style of restaurant your heart desires from Italian, Greek, American, and even French. (Didn't mention Asian cuisine cause they eat that every day, probably).

There is one certain restaurant in Konoha that is regarded as the best. It's one of the Italian restaurants found in the south west area of Konoha. A certain pair chose to eat at this particular restaurant. Let's see how they're doing.

"Wow, Kiba! We're eating here?!" Ino sounds ecstatic.

"Yep", Kiba replies with a smirk.

Ino rushes towards the restaurant dragging Kiba behind her. She so excited! Her first real date with someone she likes and who likes her back and on top of it they're eating in a fancy place like this!

The restaurant is known for being one of the classiest restaurants in the whole Fire Country. It's no wonder why Kiba and Ino are dressed so well.

Kiba wears a black long sleeve shirt (opened collar) and grey slacks. He managed to make himself look less savage and more like a stud. Ino's very impressed. That's why she can't keep her eyes off him.

'What was Hinata thinking when she refused him', thinks Ino, 'Actually, scratch that. Thank god she did cause then I wouldn't be with him now on this incredible date!'

Kiba seems to not be able to pry his eyes off of her either. Just as they make it inside they are greeted by the hostess. As she walks them towards their table Kiba allows Ino to advance for just a second. He takes that time to observe her beauty. His eyes roam over her body in that short moment. The way her mid-thigh, black dress accentuates her curves and the way her lightly tan skin glowed in the dim light. She was the most beautiful one in the room- if not the entire village. She's so hot!

Kiba pulls Ino's chair for her and Ino slips in with a smile on her face. Kiba was being a gentleman. She likes that. Kiba sits down and let's out an inaudible sigh. 'So far so good', he thinks to himself.

"So, see anything you like?" Kiba asks Ino as they open their menus.

"Nothing yet" she replies

"Oh. Well I heard that the chicken fettuccini is very good."

"Oh yeah? I guess I'll have that then. There's so many choices that I can't decide. Sooo, what are you having?"

"Uh, let's see. I'm going to have…" Kiba takes a quick glance over the menu trying to decide, "… the spaghetti and meatsauce I guess." It's simple yet tasty.

The waitress finally came and took their orders. After a rocky start the pair started hitting it off right away once the appetizers came- mozzarella sticks. (Kiba would have ordered garlic rolls, his favorite, but he was on a date and didn't want to ruin any later moments of intimacy- just in case.

"So then Akamaru comes up behind the guy and bites his pants off", Ino breaks into laughter only being able to ask what happened next.

"Then the guy is all like 'AHhh my pants' trying to cover himself and ah man you should have seen the look on his face." Kiba manages to finish off his sentence laughing like Ino was and brushing a tear off his eye.

They had just begun to tell each other of their mission stories. Some of them were pretty wild. "So Ino", continues Kiba, "is your dad always like that to all your boyfriends?"

Ino tilts her head to the side in a curious fashion and then realizes something.

"No, don't tell me he did that to you, too! AHH! (she screams inwardly) Jeez dad let it go. I'm sorry Kiba. My dad is… overprotective."

"No, no I get it. It's alright. It's like any other test to me. So how did the others handle it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"HA! Handle it? They were so freaked out that the second I came down they ran away!"

Ino places her hand on top of Kiba's. "I'm glad you didn't, though", Ino with a genuine smile. She really is happy to be with Kiba.

Kiba's eyes widen, "Well, I won't say that I wasn't freaked out, but I'm glad too." A warm smile appears on his lips, too.

Soon the food came and they entered into another discussion, enjoying each other's company.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:00 pm – Outside Konoha Restaurant**

"So this is where you're taking me?" Shichi says with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, this is where I'm taking you" Ayame, rolling her eyes and grinning.

It seems that all they do is flirt and play around with each other.

Shichi wears a blue sports blazer accompanied with silver designer shirt and faded jeans.

Ayame wears a classy, yet modern silver dress (right at the knees, but the slit reaches to mid thigh). Her hair is let down and her auburn hair shows off her beauty.

"Wow", Shichi begins, "I've never been this well treated by a girl before. Usually the guy is supposed to show the girl a good time, no?"

"Yes, but how would you know what's good or not?" another smile elicits from the girl's mouth.

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean?" Shichi really interested.

"It means that guys don't know what good is, that's all."

"Oh really? Because I have shown a many ladies what a good time is all about."

"Yeah, sure. That's why you were going to take me to a movie and dango."

"What's wrong with that? It's a nice simple date." Shichi really believes himself.

"It's too cliché for my taste."

"Well sorry miss fancy shmancy." Shichi's being sarcastic.

"Whatever. Don't get mad at me because I'm a better date than you."

"Oh we'll see, we'll see." Shichi states as they are greeted by the hostess of the evening.

The new pair continues their debate of 'how I'm a better date than you' as they get seated.

They sit and begin to search their menus for something to eat. Shichi seems to have a hard time concentrating.

His eyes hover over the menu covering his face and looks fixedly at Ayame. 'Man is she pretty- beautiful even.'

Ayame catches Shichi looking at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you look really pretty, that's all."

"Well aren't you a Casanova" says Ayame. Shichi laughs, "I was serious", and he still tries to get over his chuckle. "You are." His hazel eyes sparkle in the moment.

She just melted for him right there.

"Thank you" she says almost out of earshot and a blush rising on her cheeks. As soon as she felt the rising heat on her cheeks she quickly hid her face in the menu. She was really flattered and didn't know how else to handle it.

Shichi looks back into his menu. 'Was that a little too much?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**6:58 pm – Hyuuga Compound**

Two minutes and counting until the fated meeting will take place. Over the past half hour Hanabi had come up with a plan that might get them out of this situation. It's rather an ingenious plan. No wonder why Hanabi, even though being younger, is the choice favorite of the elders.

"That just might work, Hanabi. Let's do it."

"Hai", Hanabi confirms.

A gentle knock is heard on the door. Hiashi enters. It could be told by his tear-stained eyes that he was taking it hard.

"Daughters", in an almost inaudible voice, "The elders would like to see you now."

Hinata and Hanabi rush to their father and give him a reassuring hug. "It will all be fine, father. You'll see."

"Oh I wish it were so. I wish it were so."

As they walk through the different corridors of the mansion Hiashi leads and the other two follow together.

"Psst. Hanabi." Hinata whispers to her sister. Hanabi gives her a nod.

"Let's not do it until there's no other choice, okay?" Hanabi gave her another nod confirming that she understood what she was told.

The father-and-daughter trio takes their last turn and enters a room of white with wooden floors. In the center floor five elderly people with white eyes are seated on red soft cushions.

On the farthest left sits Akiyama, a man with white long hair (mid chest) and short goatee (salt and pepper color). He is the wisest of all the Hyuuga and the leader of all cessions pertaining to all things associated with the family.

Following him is Ishi, a very strict woman with black hair (and the occasional grey) put up in a traditional bun. Next is Kichi, Ishi's twin sister although you couldn't tell (She has her hair down and looks more pleasant than her twin, her personality included). After her is Yukio, who is bald with a long forehead complimented with bulging veins whenever he is cross (which is all the time), he is much like Ishi.

The last elder is Takeshi. He is usually the middle man when the other four are in conflict with each other. He could always find a solution that everyone would agree on. He is much like Akiyama in that he is a kind old man, although his features are the scariest of all the Hyuuga. He is a rather muscular man, even for his age (he is in his fifties). His hair still has its indigo color (held in a warrior's braid) and his goatee in a mix of silver and indigo. His eyes are said to have been the pride of all the generations, including this one had it not been for his disability (He is half blind on both eyes); however, that does not slow him down. He trains with Hiashi regularly, and on the occasion, Neji. He always seems to bring some new aspect of the byakugan in every situation. Even though he is half blind his eyes are still very strong, being able to take on several jounin at his age.

The trio bows to the elders and takes their appropriate seats before them. They wait patiently for one of the elders to start.

Seconds pass, seeming like hours, and finally Ishi begins. "You know why you are here so tell us. Who have you chosen to be the next appointed heir?" Ishi says in her rudest voice.

Ishi speaks next, "Sister", in surprise, "How could speak like that. This is a very important matter."

"Now you take things seriously?" Ishi retorts sarcastically.

"Oh sister, what will we do with you?" her sister says to the air. Ishi crosses her arms and turns her head to the other side in a snobby way.

Yukio crosses his arms and nods his head at the scene the two have started. "Could we get this over with?" He says in a frustrated tone.

"Actually I too would like to solve this serious manner." Takeshi speaks up.

Akiyama speaks, "Fine let us begin. This meeting has been called through the intervention of us five elders to Hiashi. The intervention was to reappoint a new heiress, whether it still be Hinata or change to Hanabi. The reason in why so is for reasons of performance. Some believe that the younger sister would do a better job of leading the family considering Hinata's elevated growth. So, Hiashi, tell us your decision."

Hiashi hesitates to state his reply. "I have not reached a decision."

"I see. Well then. Then the council will have to rest on a unanimous decision. The next appointed heiress is-"Akiyama was interrupted.

"Akiyama-san! Forgive me for interrupting you but I had allowed my daughters to decide for them, if you would allow them."

Akiyama's face, along with the others, was taken back by Hiashi's outburst.

"Fine, tell us your answer young women." Ishi says.

Hanabi gives Hinata the signal that she should be the one to tell them. Hinata gives her an affirming nod and begins. "Elders we have decided which one of us will become the next heiress."

**Flash Back**

_Hinata separates her face from her pillow for a much needed breath. "I wish there was some way that we didn't have to go through with this"_

_Hanabi perks her head up, "Maybe there is"._

_That caught Hinata's attention."What are you talking about? What way out do we have?"_

"_Well it's a little bit of a gamble but it could be done." Hinata perks her ears more to hear her sister. "Let's tell them that we choose the both of us to lead the family. Get it?"_

_Hinata nods her head. "Yeah I get it. If it works no other situations would happen like with what happened between uncle and father."_

"_You got it. That's only if they would accept two, though." Hinata looks up to her sister and then draws her head back down in thought. After a while of thinking her head shoots up, "I've got it!"_

_Hinata begins, "Since there's always one person to be chosen then… You know how the reason why father and uncle were forced to be put in separate parts of the family?" Hanabi nods a yes. "Well since they were both the same age they just chose whoever. Oh wait! Maybe it doesn't have to do with them being the same age." Hanabi looks lost. "It would have to be the one that shows the best potential of leading the family."_

"_You're right. Let's do it." Hanabi interjects. Hinata smiles realizing that her sister had the same idea that she did._

**End Flash Back**

----------------------------------------------------------

**7:30 pm – Konoha Restaurant**

In the half hour that passed the waiter took Shichi and Ayame's order and it was soon brought to the table.

Shichi was able to get Ayame to get her head out of the menu and look at him. It had taken a while but with his charm and corny jokes he was able to get her back to norm.

They were now munching on their dishes. Shichi has the Chicken Parmesan and Ayame is having the Baked Ziti al forno. They were really enjoying it. It was so good that the conversation had died down for a while.

After a couple of minutes; however, a new conversation had begun. Ayame was complimenting on how good Shichi's dish looked. He answered that is was quite good and began to feed her small bites from his plate. It was very cute. Soon they were both feeding each other and a glow emanated from their table. Soon half of the restaurant began making googol eyes at the couple.

"Ahh, that's so cute." Ino had said out loud, without her noticing.

"You're cute" Kiba cuts in and soon begins to feed her too."

Ino accepts the food in surprise. She begins to giggle very soon after that as if Kiba was the first person to ever do that.

Ayame smiles and nods her head to a table by them signaling that Shichi should look over there. "Looks like you're a trendsetter, Shichi." Shichi smiles at the statement while looking to the side.

"It looks as if that guy's got moves, too."

"But all he did was what you did." Ayame says.

"Yeah but it's hard to pull it off right. Especially when they just saw someone else do it. He made it his own." Shichi responds.

"I see." Ayame observes.

"Let's call them over," protests Shichi.

Ayame agrees. "Let's"

Shichi decides to take the initiative and rises from his seat and walks over to Kiba and Ino.

"Hey how are you two? Sorry to interrupt but my date and I were wondering if you'd like to join us."

Kiba looks to Ino for an answer.

"Come on we don't bite. We just thought it would be fun. You know, like a double date or something."

"Sure" Ino decides.

"Great" says Shichi. He begins to walk over back to his own table while Kiba tells the waiter that they would be moving to another table. They then proceed to where Shichi and Ayame are.

Just as they were seated Shichi begins, "Well, I guess introductions are in order. Like I said earlier I'm Shichi and this is-"

"It's Ayame, right?" Ino cuts in. "Yeah, you work at that ramen stand."

"Guilty" Ayame confirms Ino's suspicions.

"Well I'm Ino" she looks over to Kiba.

"And I'm Kiba. It's great to meet you."

The waiter had brought over Kiba and Ino's food. "Here you go." He said with a gruff tone.

"Here take this." Shichi gives the waiter a nice tip. "Go take a break. I'm sure the other guy could handle this."

"Thank you, sir." The waiter walks off with a new found smile.

"Thanks, man" Kiba shows his gratitude.

"No problem." Shichi says in a humble tone.

"So what business do you have here, Shichi?" questions Ino.

"Oh, well my friend and I have been looking for work. We thought that we could find some here."

"Thought?" asks Ino.

"Well it seems that the Hokage didn't require our help." Answers Shichi.

Kiba had some questions himself, "What type of work were you looking for."

"Field work"

"You mean you came to be ninja."

"Exactly"

"So what village did you come from?" Ayame asks. She just realized that she hasn't asked anything about him yet.

"Well I come from different villages."

The other three were bewildered at what he said.

Shichi noticed their confusion and elaborated further on it. "Well you see I've been going from village to village my whole life. I don't even know which village I'm from. So my friend and I just go wherever we're welcome."

The faces on Ino's and Ayame's face were a mix of sadness and interest. Kiba's was more skeptical then anything. Not wanting to start something he refrained from saying anything else about that.

"Well feel more then welcome to stay here. The same goes for your friend." Ino shows off a big smile.

"Thank you, maybe we will." Shichi knowing full well that he couldn't.

"So, Kiba, how did you manage to catch this one?" Shichi changes the subject.

"It's more like she caught me" He turns his face to her with affectionate eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I thought that I was coming on to this one (he motions to Ayame) when the whole time she was coming on to me." They all laugh.

"It makes it much easier, huh? We'd barely have to do anything at this rate." Kiba chuckles some more. "I tell you", Shichi responds.

"They're so full of it aren't they." Ino whispers to Ayame.

"Yeah they are aren't they? What did we see in them?"

"I don't know. Most likely we weren't in our right minds" Ino pokes fun again. The two females begin to laugh hysterically. The men just look at them as if 'what's up with them?'

"Women, no matter how close you get to them they always have their secrets." Shichi states as a matter of fact.

"I hear you." Kiba responds.

"You know she was actually arguing before we got here that guys had no idea what classy is."

"No" Kiba in disbelief. "Please, I was the one who planned this evening."

"See?" Shichi convinced that men do, indeed, have a good sense of how a date should be.

Soon the four began talking again with their respective dates. Kiba and Ino went again sharing their stories and how they felt a connection since way before they decided to date and Ayame and Shichi began to get to know each other better. They began asking each other things like what their favorite food was and what places they liked to visit, etc. - All the things that one would ask a date.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile outside of the Restaurant…**

"Wow, so Shichi is dating Ayame. I can't believe it. I didn't even know she was into that type of guy. To think that you'd know a person…" Naruto is taken back.

"Trust me Naruto, it's a mystery to us too. It can't be helped. We like who we like. Sometimes we don't even suspect it till it hits us like a bolt of lightning or something."

"Hn" was Naruto's only reply.

**Twenty minutes later…**

Naruto and Sakura had tried really hard to get a table inside of the restaurant but every table was either occupied or reserved. It really sucked. Now having to listen in on Shichi was going to be harder. The pair went back to a bench outside of the restaurant to contemplate on what their next move was. They had been doing so good so far. It was a shame.

An idea popped into Naruto's head. He quickly made a Kage Bunshin and then made a henge on it, changing the clone into a small fly. He told his newly transformed clone to listen in on the conversation. A buggy "Yes boss" was heard and the fly bunshin made its way through the restaurant to sit on a flower centerpiece.

"Thank god that Kakashi-sensei had shown me how to use my kage bunshins for more than just assaults."

"Good job, Naruto" Sakura praises Naruto.

Naruto makes that foxy smile of his with his arms stretched behind his head. "Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Sakura got an idea too. "Hey, how about we go get something to eat, but not ramen okay?" Naruto's stomach growls at that very second. He presses his right hand against it to quiet it down."

"Sure, besides, Ichiraku's is too far from here and I need something now." He smiles. "So where do you want to go? It's your call."

"Hmm" Sakura looks around the surrounding area for a place. "How about over there?"

"Sure" Naruto answers.

They had changed at this time. They wear something more associated with going out. Naruto wears a pair of blue jeans and an orange polo with mini white and blue stripes.

Sakura wears a light pink tank top with a light, red sweater and a pair of mid-thigh khaki shorts.

The two team mates make their way across the street to the right corner of the block. Over there could be found a nice little quaint restaurant. It was one of those restaurants that one could get good food but go casual. It was called _Around the World_. They approached the entrance and were greeted by who would be their waitress. She asked where they would like to sit.

They would have chosen to sit inside but decided to dine outside so they could enjoy the night sky and open fresh air. It was also a good chance for them to check if Shichi would leave the restaurant any time soon or not.

The restaurant was well lit. It had small white streaming lights all over the roof and small black fence that encompassed the outside. The tables were adorned with red drapes and miniature, white candles. There were about seven to eight tables outside. They had chosen the one at the front corner of the restaurant where they could have the best view. It was by a tree with even more lights on it. The restaurant played different types of music according to the different styles of food they had in the restaurant. Right now Italian music was playing- Frank Sinatra to be exact.

The waitress was kind enough to point out what was on the menu and the told them the specials of the evening. She then left to get them some tea and to give them some time to decide on their orders.

The restaurant wasn't that busy outside. Only half of the tables were filled. The inside, however, was slightly busier.

Both friends sat down and looked at their paper menus that also served as their table décor. "Nice choice, Sakura" Naruto compliments Sakura, "They have a lot of nice choices here. So which country are you gonna eat from?"

"I was thinking that I would try this one" She pointed to Greece. "How about you?"

"I choose this one. It looks interesting."

"Which one was that? I don't see it on the menu" asks Sakura.

"The one that says USA"

"Oh I see it now. That one looks good, too."

They were soon indulging their foods with in a half hour. The same time that it took Shichi and Ayame to order their food. (The Konoha Restaurant had been really busy so it took a while for those two). Sakura was having the lamb with garlic mash potatoes and Naruto was having some type of beef between bread. It came with some weird form of potato. They were fried. It tasted good with what that waitress called 'ketchup'.

"Mmm. Wow, Sakura, this is good. You should try this." Naruto's taste buds were enjoying themselves.

"Mhm, you should try this, too." Sakura was enjoying her food too.

Both gave a portion of their food to the other. They rather enjoyed each other's food. Naruto's potatoes were the favorite though.

They had ordered another basket of the fries and ketchup and were just discussing with each other.

"Man, Sakura. I had really missed this place when I was gone. Even considering with the unpleasantness I used to get." He begins to chuckle, "I guess time makes the heart grow fonder huh? I mean, like, people actually like me now. Aside from my friends! I'm finally getting the respect that I deserve."

"I'm really happy for you Naruto. I really am" Sakura wears an earnest smile. "I'm sorry for when we were younger. You know for being mean to you. I mean, I'm still a little pushy with you but it's all in fun, you know? I really care for you now. You've been a really close friend to me. I hope I've been the same to you."

"You have" his face genuine. "To tell you the truth, the whole time that I was training with Jiraiya the only thing that kept me going was you."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

"I promised you that I would get Sasuke back. I had to get stronger, stronger for you."

"You did, didn't you? I never did thank you did I? Thank you, Naruto. Even though Sasuke never came back it wasn't because of an issue of strength. He just didn't wish to come back. It was the vengeance for his brother's life that kept him away."

It had gotten really silent. Sasuke's name still seems to be taboo for those two.

'Damn', thought Sakura to herself, 'Even when he's not here he still seems to get between us. I thought… oh never mind what I thought'.

A grin crept on to her face. "Hey, Naruto" he looks up at her, "What?"

"You're a pretty cool guy, you know that?" (Trying to change the subject) A smile warms up to his face.

"Yeah, I am aren't I?" Naruto with false pride (he's just kidding around).

Sakura exclaims, "Oh, you!" they begin to laugh as soon as Naruto drops his 'stuck up' posture.

Just then the waitress walks up to them asking if they would like any dessert. They look over to the Konoha Restaurant. It seemed as if Shichi and Ayame were walking out but there were two others with them. Naruto and Sakura found out that the two turned out to be Ino and Kiba.

"Since when has Kiba been dating Ino?" Naruto asked to Sakura.

"I don't know. I was about to ask you the same thing." Sakura replied.

Naruto starts to get up. "Sorry, miss. Guess we won't be having dessert. Can we have our check now?"

"Wait!" Sakura says hastily, "Maybe we don't have to. Naruto…" Naruto turns to Sakura, "… can you have one of your clones follow them?"

"But we have to go follow them" he says.

"Your clone can do that for us. Besides, I'd rather much just stay here with you. We're having so much fun." She answers.

"Well if that's what you really want"

She shy's away a nod.

Naruto grew a grin on his face but he was, to say the least, stunned. Was she starting to come on to him? Wait a second. Wasn't Sakura just a precious friend now? Should he ruin what has developed into a great friendship?

'She's changed so much. I guess that I have, too, but not my feelings.' He grunts after his interior monologue.

"Okay. No check yet." The waitress stops in her tracks. "Oh okay. Well if you need anything I'll be right here."

"Thank you" Naruto says.

Naruto directs his fly bunshin to keep following Shichi. A squeaky 'yes boss' could be heard and the clone was on its way. It was quite funny to see Naruto talking to a fly; even though it was a clone.

He goes back to the table. Sakura had her face turned to the sky and was watching the stars carefully; even though she seemed to be thinking about something else. She had her finger curling her short, pink hair (the way it looks in shippuuden).

He approaches her even closer to sit next to her but hesitates and goes to the chair across from her.

Naruto clears his throat signaling that he would like to get her attention. She turns to him, waiting for what he is about to say.

"So what do you want, for dessert that is?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**9:00 pm – Konoha Village Park**

When leaving the restaurant the double daters decided that it was too early to retire and chose to come to this certain spot on Konoha's map.

When the lights came on at night it lit up like Central Park. It was perfect to take a romantic stroll after a meal. This was what they were doing now. But of course, they paired off into their separate ways for a little bit of privacy.

Shichi and Ayame were enjoying the scenery, walking closely together.

"Color"

"I guess peach is my favorite color. How about you?" Ayame gives her input.

"Blue" he answers right away. "Hobbies"

"I like trying new restaurants. The same old thing bores me a little so I try to keep things fresh."Ayame tells.

"I like to have a good time. It doesn't matter what as long as who I'm with is having fun too." Shichi gives his answer.

"Oh, what type of music do you like?" Ayame

"I like a bit of everything. And you?"

"I really like pop and some techno when I feel like dancing"

This kept on for a while. They were trying to get to know each other first before anything else started. Both felt the same way when Ayame was the first to announce it. She had realized at dinner.

**Meanwhile…**

Kiba and Ino already knew a lot about each other. Even though they weren't on the same team or anything the past year they got to become good friends. So they didn't waste too much time on talking. They were already holding hands, fingers entwined.

"So when did you first start liking me Ino?"

"Uh, I guess it was when I saw you. I mean _really_ saw you." Kiba gave a curious face to her reply.

"After being in the whole 'dating scene' for a while I saw how many jerks their really were. Then one day, a few months ago, I saw you playing with Akamaru and you looked… well, different. You looked different. I thought that you would be different than those other guys. I didn't rush into anything because it was obvious you were interested in someone else. So I waited. And if you were really the one that I knew you could be then we would be together sooner or later."

"Wow. That long? I'm sorry Ino. If I would have known-", Kiba was cut off.

"You don't need to apologize." She stops and faces him. Now she holds both of his hands. They look into each other's eyes.

"I really like you Kiba"

She tilts her head and approaches him. She rests her arms around his neck and brushes her pouted lips against his for a second. The kiss, although short, sends a jolt through Kiba's body regardless. Their faces are just inches from each other. She could feel his chest take in deep shallow breaths, his eyes half closed. He kisses her back and continues to do so. Ino accepts those tender kisses and returns them. She begins to suckle on his lower lip intoxicated by the moment. They part again with Ino dragging Kiba's lower lip with her making a pop sound when parting. More shallow breathing comes from both parties.

"Ino brings her face back a little so she could see him and smiles. "That was nice" she says with a sincere voice.

"It was" Kiba says with a rough voice, his eyes still closed.

He opens his eyes from the loss of the kiss. The look of realization shows on his face.

"Ino, I really like you too. Now I know what I've been missing. It's you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Kiba I will" pecking him on the cheek. They share an affectionate hug and continue to walk together, hand in hand, as they went back to her home.

**Meanwhile…**

It appeared as if Shichi and Ayame had gotten to know each other plenty comparing that they couldn't keep off of each other. They just parted another time for air. Not long after that they delved again into each other's lips.

"You're such a good kisser" Shichi, between kisses.

"You're not so bad yourself" Ayame, in the same manner.

Their arms were roaming over each other's backs. They were so close to each other that they could feel the other's pulse. Ayame was enjoying it the most. It had been a while since she had done anything like this. She quickly jumps and lets out a peep as she feels his hand pinch her bum. He let's go and continues to roam his hands over her back. She could feel his grin through their kiss. She wasn't going to let him get away with that. They break apart for more air.

"I can't believe you just did that" Ayame says gasping for air. Shichi's chuckle was his only response. He approaches her for another make out session. She lets him, but she'll take her vengeance if he tries to take advantage again.

He rests his hands against her waist giving her pop kisses. He hands travel up through her sides to cup her face. He tries to deepen the kiss even more. He separates her lips with his tongue and lashes it against hers in a battle for dominance. He could feel her hand travel down his chest to his abs. He jumps in surprise as he let's out a short moan. "Oh, Ayame that feels so good" He was lost in bliss.

"Oh yeah? Does it now?" Time for pain. Soon it was just plain agony and he was soon begging her to stop as she gripped tighter than he would have liked her to. After a few seconds (which seemed more to Shichi) she removes her clutches from his crotch and warns him, "You do only what I give you permission to do. Got it?"

He nods in rapid succession, holding on to his crotch. It was the last time he would take advantage of her again. "Okay I got it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Good. Now you can walk me home."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and Ino had a great time and it had gotten even better. They were now a couple. Inoichi would be in for a great surprise when he would find out later. Kiba walked Ino up to her doorstep and planted a simple but sweet kiss on her. He left with a goofy grin on his face and stumbled down the steps a little, but other than that he was perfectly fine.

Just as Ino entered her home she closed the door and slid to the floor and screeched in enthusiasm.

"So I take it you had a good time?" her father inquired.

Ino giggles and runs up to her room.

"This can't be good" he says aloud as his wife enters.

"Oh, Inoichi, let her be. She's just excited about her new boyfriend."

He grunts, "Fine", reluctant to his wife's wishes.

----------------------------------------------------------

They make it to Ayame's doorstep.

"Ayame, I am sorry for taking advantage of you. And it's not just because you almost mutilated my 'you know what'"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." She gives him an understanding look.

"I guess that it was a little much for what you did. Just don't do that again okay."

"Okay" he gives his recognition. "I just thought you'd like it"

"Who said I didn't" Ayame gives a sly grin, pecks him on the lips, and runs inside her house. "Bye Shichi!"

"Huh? Uh, bye!" Shichi was really perplexed. 'Now that's messed up. That girl's kind of kinky. She's perfect!'

Soon Shichi was laughing to himself as he walked back to his hotel. Boy was that one hell of a date.

------------------------------------------------------------

**9:10 pm – The Square**

Konoha's Main Square is known for being extremely busy in the night. With all the lights and features it had to offer it was no wonder why it is. (Think Time Square, but Naruto-like)

Well walking down this certain square are Naruto and Sakura each with ice cream cone in hand. They decided to take their dessert to go. Naruto is having the cookies and cream. Sakura is having cherry vanilla. It turns out that the one's they chose were sweeter than normal ice cream. The restaurant called in gelato or something among those lines. Supposedly, it comes from some place called Italy. (Never heard of it) What a strange name for a village.

They were now walking down one of the main sidewalks passing by all kinds of stores.

"That place was really good. We should go there again." Naruto says in between licks.

"Yeah, we should" Sakura in the same manner. They kept on walking a little without saying anything; just enjoying their ice cream.

"Hey Naruto, I've been thinking. Maybe next time we could go… together."

"Well yeah, that's the point" Naruto not completely understanding.

Sakura notices her 'brain fart'. "Yeah of course", she gets a little red for it to disappear as soon as it arrives. "What I mean is… What I mean… Hey! Let's go in here!" She literally drags him along with her. Naruto looks like her personal rag doll right about now.

She stops in the middle of the store entrance. "God I love this store. Can I buy something real quick? I promise it won't take long." She shows pleading eyes in her features.

"Sure. I'll just wait here by the bench." Sakura speeds off into a random aisle.

The kunoichi stops once she felt that she was far away enough. "Damn! I'm such and idiot! I almost ruined everything." She looks around her. "And I hate this store!"

For the sake of not looking suspicious Sakura brought her self together and bought a lip gloss. She walked over to Naruto who was sleeping with his head back slumped on to the arm rest. He looked cute like that. 'I don't want to wake him up but…'

"Please five more minutes" Naruto said child like as he softly patted away a nudge.

She tried again saying, "Psst, Naruto wake up." Still, no.

"Naruto-kun, please wake up" She said this in a winy, yet sweet, tone. He actually gathered himself after that.

"S-Sakura? Oh man how long did I stay for?"

"Just a couple of minutes. See, I told you I wouldn't be long." She held the lip gloss to show as proof. "Ready to go sleepy head" she smiled affectionately.

Naruto got up and they were on their way. Just when they crossed the automatic doors an idea popped into Naruto's head but he dismissed it rather quickly before giving much thought. If he needed to get something he would remember sooner or later.

They were heading down the same sidewalk again glancing at the surrounding stores while Sakura was just talking about random things.

Naruto had just yawned for the fourth time. Sakura had noticed because it happened just when she switched from talking about the upcoming jounin exam to how many nice things that store had across the street.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine"

"Okay" they kept on walking when he yawned again even longer.

"It's the clones that's doing this isn't it?"

"I guess" he says in a half yawn state.

"Well it's no wonder. We've done a lot today and to have you keep that jutsu up for this long isn't helping either. Let go of the jutsu. If anything we'll just run over to where Shichi and Roku are last at."

"Okay" he said in another yawn. Just as he did he started to tumble backwards from all the coming. Luckily, there was a bench on the side that was right where he landed. Sakura rushed to his side.

"I'm so sorry. We should have just followed them. Are you going to be okay?" She was really worried. He could have passed out from chakra exhaustion. Naruto raised his hand up as an assurance. He nodded his head yes, he was fine. Roku was at the hotel the whole time. Shichi just got back now and they were going to bed.

"Well it's 10:30 right now. Maybe we should get home, too." Sakura helped her friend onto her shoulder for support and began their trek to Naruto's home.

--------------------------------------------------------

Walking up the stairs was a mission all in itself. But they had finally made to his door. "Where are your keys?"

"Right here" She grabbed them and led him in. She wasn't able to turn on the lights as she closed the door behind her and they tumbled a little to the couch. They land on the middle of it with a sigh from each. They just reclined there.

"Comfy couch" Sakura took to notice.

"Yep" he was rather enjoying it although his voice projected otherwise. "I find it so"

"So what do y-" she stopped when she noticed he had fallen asleep.

Being the great team mate that she was she went to get him a blanket and pillow. So she turned on the lights and went into his closet to retrieve some. When she came back she made him comfortable and just sat beside him. Her elbow was propped on the head of the sofa and resting her head on her hand. She was facing his sleeping form.

'I guess this time is better than none'

She began to speak to him. "It's kind of pitiful but I'm scared to tell you what I really want to say when you're not sleeping. Okay it is pitiful. But I just can't bring myself to do it. Whenever I do try, I don't know why but I just panic. I panic, Naruro. I feel like I'll be crushed into little pieces if I were to tell you; because that's what I feel that you would do to me if I told you. I've tossed you aside for so many times without any regard for your feelings. How can I even think that you would return my feelings now? Things are going great between us just as they are. And I don't want to ruin that. You are an amazing guy, Naruto. You're so great to me and all I do is bop you aside the head. Some defense mechanism, huh? Look at me. I'm horrible. I don't deserve to even be around you. But you would never say that would you. No. You'd say all these great things about me and give me one of the grins you're so famous for. Sometimes I wish those smiles were just for me and no one else. It sounds selfish doesn't it? That's why I can't be with you Naruto. I wouldn't be able to share you with everyone. You are a part of everyone hear now. Look at me now, crying over some stupid reason."

She brushes off a tear from her eye lash. She manages to get up and gets to her knees on the floor before him. She passes her hand through his hair. "I guess what I'm trying to say is this" She kisses his forehead lovingly.

"I've fallen in love with you" she says quietly, turning off the lights on her way out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: This took me so long to write. But the wait was worth it, wasn't it? (sly smile appears) Okay I have some polls for you guys_

_Poll 1: would you prefer more frequent, shorter updates like the previous ones or longer ones like this one?_

_Poll 2: what villain would you prefer? (I already have one. I just want to know what you think.)_

_Poll 3: (THIS IS THE BIG ONE) Should I change this story into an M rated story for violence and __other__ themes or keep it rated T?_

_Thank you and Peace Out. Until next time!_


	7. Great News

**Disclaimer: I'd like to own Naruto … but we all know that will never happen**

_AN: Man! I just noticed that I haven't updated in like a month! I apologize but I kept procrastinating because I really didn't know what I should do for this chapter. For those of you wondering this will be my last chapter for rated T. So the next time you read my story remember to look for it in rated M. I'll keep this story up for about a week and a half and then I will transfer the story. By the way, from now on the chapters will be a bit longer except for this one. As for the villain… you'll just have to hang on for the ride. ENJOY!_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Last Chapter**_

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is this" She kisses his forehead lovingly._

"_I've fallen in love with you" She says quietly, turning off the lights on her way out._

**Chapter 7: Great News**

In a certain hotel is a certain room and a certain person would be getting into one of those rooms. Too bad the key card wasn't working.

"Damn. Work!" as he keeps slipping the card in and out many times. "Piece of sh-" he sighs just as the door finally opens.

It was Shichi and Roku just came to his rescue.

"Thanks man" Shichi thanks his friend.

"No problem bro"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah" Roku expresses with a yawn.

"Well since you're awake I've got good and bad news. Which one do you wanna hear first?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No"

"Good news"

"Alright", Shichi begins with an excited tone, "the date was awesome! And she's kinky! We're going out again the day after next."

"Hn. Sounds like she's perfect for you. So what's the bad news"

"I need a bag of ice. Can you get one for me?"

Roku rolls his eyes at his long time friend and goes for the mini fridge.

Shichi begins to change into sleeping clothes as Roku digs out some ice from the box. "So what do you need the ice for?"

"My nuts" Roku throws the bag at Shichi's face.

"Hey that hurt! I told you she was kinky right. Eh, eh."

"You weren't kidding when you said that" Roku gawks at his friend "She got any friends?"

"Are you serious?" Shichi questions Roku. Said person walks over to his bed lays down for a second.

"It wouldn't hurt right? I mean, like, you have fun all the time. Why shouldn't I."

"It was about time that a little bit of me rubbed off on you" Shichi begins to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As the shops close, very few people are left on the street besides the merchants and store owners. It becomes much darker this late at night and it would be strange for anyone to walk around aimlessly. Well, unless you were drunk. But this isn't the case.

A form of red and pink walks down the sidewalk towards her apartment bleakly with her hands folded in front of her. She still hasn't gotten over her hiccupping from the crying yet.

Two more blocks and she would make it home to her comfortable bed. Maybe a good night's sleep would help.

As she turns on the lights of her apartment she continues on to the bathroom making sure that she put the lock on her front door. You never could be too careful.

She stops at the sink and stares at herself in the mirror. Her puffy, red eyes make her feel pathetic. As she recalls what was supposed to be comforting attempt at letting out all her baggage turned out to hurt her more. Her emotions take the best of her and the tears come back.

"Well, at least I told him" She calms down a little.

"Look at me. What the heck's wrong with me? I had a great time. You just feel a little sad because you didn't tell him when he was awake." She sighs talking to herself.

She turns on the shower and begins to get out of her clothes. She tests the water for the right temperature. She steps in and let's the water run down her body for a few minutes.

After refreshing herself and letting out some steam she heads over to her room and fits her self between the covers. It was time to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Morning in Konoha**

Many say the best way to start the day is to start it early. Many advocates of such a philosophy would be Rock Lee and his jovial sensei Guy also known as Konoha's Green Beast. Even now they are running laps around the village for the fiftieth time and the clock hasn't even struck six.

As for the rest of our friends, well … that wasn't going to happen.

--------------------------------------

**Naruto's Apartment – 6:30 am**

It's a quiet scene; interrupted only by Naruto's deep breathing. His resting form stirs trying to find a comfortable position. Not being able to find one Naruto jumps up to a sitting position uttering a gruff sound (all of you know how hard it is to wake up). He walks over to his kitchen not minding all the crushed instant ramen cups on the floor. Going up to one of his cabinets with cover still attached Naruto takes out his favorite meal. Waiting for his ramen to heat up our foxy friend hears someone at the door.

Right before his knuckles come in contact with it's desired destination, the door opens with his target right behind it.

"Oh, Naruto san" he says in surprise.

"Hey Shikamaru. What brings you this early in the morning?" Naruto addresses his newly appointed, chuunin examiner friend.

"The Hokage is what brings me here. She told me to tell you that there's no need to continue your mission."

"Really? Okay. Anything else?"

"Not really"

"Well in that case wanna come in? I'm making some ramen."

Making a decisive gesture Shikamaru prefers not to and waves his friend good bye. Naruto closes the door behind him and goes to eat his breakfast.

--------------------------------------------

**Hyuuga Compound – 7:00 am**

Konoha's most prominent clan, most known for their kekkei genkai and their strict rules, is acting a little different this particular morning. With family members running in havoc around the many hallways of the Hyuuga mansion they look like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. One Hyuuga, who appears to be in disbelief, comes out from the elder's room (the same one where the meeting was held).

"Now remember young Hyuuga, the ceremony will take place in two days time. Make sure that you are well researched according to the duties and customs."

"Hai, elder san" he turns around as he notices someone come up behind him instantly.

It is Hinata with a grand smile on her face. "So what do you think?" Before she can finish her sentence she's embraced in a tight embrace. Again, before she can realize he leaves in a hurry; but not before saying, "Thank you, Hinata", and a single tear of joy rolling down his cheek.

"So he knows" Hanabi asks her sister after watching that heartwarming scene.

"Yeah"

The scene finishes off with the same way it started. A bunch of Hyuuga members running about making preparations for the ceremony that would change the customs that had been passed down since the name had been established.

---------------------------------------------

_AN: See. I told you that it was going to be short. Sorry if it wasn't that good but I just did this to put something in. I guess you can call it a filler chapter. Like all the one's in anime: THEY SUCK! So I'm sorry about that if it does. Next chapter I'll continue it from the same day so no one will be left out. Remember that I'm going to put this in rated M after a week or so. Things will be much better from there on out. I'd like to thank all of you who have been in this from the start. Duomo Arigatou! Without you I would have never kept on writing this story. Again I'm sorry for the long update._

_ANN: thinking about changing my title. Let me know what you think for a new title, kay._


	8. Change of Plans

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry guys. It's been like half a year since I updated. College is one crazy mother. Well, I'm here now and I'm very happy. 4500 hits is very cool for me. That's like a Christmas present for me. THANKS!!

**Disclaimer: "So you're saying if I sign here I'll own Naruto?" "Yes", says board of lawyers. I grab the pen hurriedly. My hand reaches over towards the paper, I'm about to sign it! The tip of the pen is an inch away. bzzz bzzz bzzz Wakes up. "W-What?! Stupid alarm clock! You just couldn't wait until I signed could you?!" Oh well, I still don't own Naruto but here's the next chapter of Beyond What Is Seen!**

---------------------------------------------

**Here's my new summary:  
**Naruto is finally getting his life together when all of the sudden two strangers appear with a connection. What dangers have these foreigners brought with them and what is this about a proposal? Will fate stop toying with Naruto and Sakura? Lemons instore

---------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter**

"So he knows" Hanabi asks her sister after watching that heartwarming scene.

"Yeah"

The scene finishes off with the same way it started. A bunch of Hyuuga members running about making preparations for the ceremony that would change the customs that had been passed down since the name had been established.

**Chapter 8: Change of Plans**

Naruto had just finished greeting his good friend, Shikamaru. Walking across his living room floor to the kitchen he wonders why Shikamaru wouldn't want to come in. 'I guess the place could use a little cleaning' believing that his messy apartment was the reason.

Bowl after bowl has been consumed ravenously so Naruto decides to enjoy his last round at a slower rate (which would still be rather fast for the average person even if he were starving). 'I suppose I can get a head start on following Roku and Shichi after I report into baa-chan. Then it's off to Ichiraku's and then I'll train with Kakashi sensei and…' realization had struck him.

"Wwwhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Didn't Shikamaru come hear telling me that I'm not supposed to follow those guys?! This has got to be a mistake." In a split second Naruto was out the door making his way to the Hokage's office. He got there and burst right through the door "Baa-chan what's the meaning of this!"

Since he was in a blind rage Naruto did not even notice the other person in the room. It was at this moment that Naruto wishes that he had the patience to wait on the Hokage instead of just barging in. Maybe even a knock would have sufficed; but when the Godaime didn't even as much as squint her eye at the boy he looked around the room and there was Hyuuga Hiashi. Naruto's eyes widened, 'Oh shit. Ooh shit', whoever distributed the gift of a one track mind must have had Naruto in mind, 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…'

It was at times like these that Tsunade lived for. She didn't even have to yell or throw anything at the boy. The mere presence of this man scared the living daylights out of this boy. And now he had just interrupted his conversation. Life was sweet, but not for Naruto. "Err- he he. Excuse me!" he got out of that room like a bat out of hell. The blonde's hair was sticking to his forehead protector from the sweat that started to accumulate from the fear that overtook him as he mildly huffed and puffed.

"I told you not to go in there, Naruto-kun" Shizune did not even try to hold her giggle. Naruto was going to say something but didn't want to say anything. Not while he was in ear shot. Another giggle entered the sound barrier. Naruto traced it back to the corner of the room which was used as a waiting area. "Wow Naruto-kun, I never knew you were so afraid of my father" her giggling not ceasing for a moment. Naruto mocked a laugh showing that he didn't think it was funny.

"Oh Hinata stop, now he's going to think we're teasing him. Oh wait, we are!" laughter burst in the room again. 'Jeez, what is it with everyone making fun of me? Do I look like some type of clown or something?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hotel where Shichi and Roku are is the scene. The drapes are still down so the room is dark, except for the few rays of sunlight escaping into the room. While Roku is just waking up Shichi is coming out of the shower with a towel hanging at his waist and another around his broad shoulders. His muscles appear as they were carved in stone by the great artists of the Renaissance. "Dude! It's about time you woke up. It's like 8:00 already."

"Really" Roku says unconcerned.

"You better hurry up and get dressed, we've gotta go. Oh yeah, and wear something good."

"Why" Roku asks, still unconcerned.

"Cause I just got off the phone with Ayame just before I got into the shower and she says that she knows someone who would like to meet you. We're going out for breakfast in a few minutes" Shichi says while putting on one of the polo shirts he bought the other day. It was brown with faint blue and white horizontal lines running through it. Dark blue jeans accompanied the shirt.

"Is she…?"

"A hot friend of hers? Yeah, I made sure of it" Shichi answers his friend.

Now Roku was concerned. "Dude get out of my way!" Roku says while running to the shower.

Shichi was taken back. He had never seen someone rush that fast, not even himself. "This should be fun" he muses to himself.

Getting out of the shower Roku puts on one of his designer shirts rolling the sleeves up to his forearm. It was white with faint blue lines running vertically. He bought the shirt a size shorter than it needed to be. Not everyone can have bulging muscles like his good friend, Shichi. He wears them with his light blue jeans. As he puts on his shoes he asks for the name of his blind date.

"Her name? Uh, I forgot" Shichi replies absentmindedly.

"Ah, come on Shichi! At least give me some good info. You know I like to be prepared."

"Alright, alright. She's a year older than you and I think I remember something about her being a brunette and… Oh yeah! She really likes animals so I hope you're not allergic to any."

"Any animal in particular?" Roku asks with much interest.

"Uh- yeah, dogs. She likes dogs."

"She doesn't sound too bad. I guess I'll just have to see for myself, he he" Roku grins while he rubs his hands together.

"Wow, Roku. You're really psyched about thi-… Did you feel that just now?" Roku questioned his friend hoping that he was wrong.

"Yeah, I sense it too. I thought we'd never see him ag-"

"Let's go!" Shichi exclaims while opening the sliding glass door.

Abruptly the two ran out onto the balcony and jumped off from the sixth story. They landed onto the ground on a kneeling position. One hand on their knees and the other formed into a fist on the terrain. A trail of dust was all that was left as they made way to their destination.

The breakfast date would have to wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage's office is the center of our attention once again and Shizune and Hinata have finally stopped teasing Naruto. Actually, Naruto and Hinata were conversing for the past few minutes about the new inaugurate for head of the main branch.

"Neji's going to be head of the clan!? I can't believe it. B-But how? Is that even legal? Aren't you Hyuuga's strict about rules and all that? He's part of the side branch" Naruto really couldn't believe the situation. He's happy for Neji, he truly is. One could even say that they've become somewhat like best friends; but this was one for the books. "Well to think about it, Neji does deserve to be in the main house after all he's gone through. He probably deserves it most."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean" Hinata inquires.

"Oh, I don't mean that you don't deserve it or anything. You do. What I mean is, look at you- err, what I mean is that you've changed a lot. You're strong and pretty and you've really come out of your shell. You deserve to be head of your clan. You even rival Sakura-chan now. It's just Neji should be good for it too." Naruto was really hoping that last sentence saved him.

"Wow, Naruto. I didn't even know you thought about me so much" she giggles. "That is very kind of you. But I guess Sakura-san got to you faster. It's no wonder, I waited too long." Hinata shows a slight blush.

"What do you mean?" Naruto sounding very confused.

"She kissed you first. You've got some lip gloss on your forehead. It looks just like the one she uses. It's faint but it's there. She beat me to it."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto looks over the glass table. "What are you talking about? I don't see anything."

"Yeah, its right there see?" She wipes his forehead with her finger.

"You, you're right" Naruto says astonished as she shows him.

"You sound so surprised, Naruto-kun. It's like you almost didn't even know it happened." 'This is very interesting' She thinks to herself. ' I've got to do something'

"I didn't" he says, his mind drifting away. 'When did it happen? Well I guess that's why Shikamaru didn't come in. Guess he thought I had a girl over. But when did it happen?'

"Hello, Earth to Naruto. Are you there?" Hinata waves her hand in front of Naruto's eyes to catch his attention. "Wow and that was just on the forehead. I wonder how you'd react if you were kissed on the lips." Hinata hoping that he'd get the picture, finally.

"The lips?" he says sounding perplexed.

"Mhm. Maybe I'll have the pleasure of leaving that dumbfounded look on your face next time."

"N-next time?"

"Yeah, the next time you kiss a girl. I hope it'd be me to do that though."

"You? Why?"

"Wow Naruto-kun, you could be really slow sometimes. I used to like you. I know I'm a little late in telling you but I figured, what the hell, why not?"

"You liked me? Wow, I never knew."

"Are you serious? You couldn't tell. Everybody knew except for you"

"Wow, hold on. Since when was this?"

"Since we were genin " she responds nonchalantly. "Actually I still have a little crush on you"

Naruto just turned three different shades of red. Have the roles switched on them or what?

"Well convincing the elders was easy. We just gave them an offer they couldn't refuse. Wow, that sounded very 'Godfather' like."

"Ha-ha" Naruto laughed halfheartedly. Naruto was still sorting out all the information.

It was a good thing Hinata changed the conversation. Things got a little weird.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Restaurant in Konoha 8:15 a.m.**

"Jeez, Ayame. I can't believe I let you talk me into this. I must be really pathetic if I agreed to go on a date with someone I don't even know. How could you let me do this?"

"Ah come on Hana, it won't be so bad. If he's anything like Shichi, he'll be a real charmer."Ayame, showing real enthusiasm.

She is wearing her tan capris with a red long-sleeve shirt. Hana is wearing her black ninja pants and her chuunin vest.

"Ha. Some charmers, they are already late. How much more charming can you get than that, huh Ayame?" Hana says sarcastically. With how busy she's been at the animal hospital it leaves very little time for her to date. And the times that she does they always come out to be jerks. One could say that she has built an impenetrable wall to love around her because of it. Yep, the only ones she could rely on are her dogs.

"Oh come on Hana. It's only been two minutes. They're probably on their way now. Besides, they are new to this place. They probably got lost or something."

A waiter comes up to them, "Can I get you ladies anything?"

"Yeah let me get the eggs and bacon special with orange jui-"

"I'm sorry sir, but we're not ordering now. We're waiting for someone." Ayame, saying that last sentence through gritted teeth signaling Hana to patient or else.

"We'll just wait" Hana affirms. 'To think that for someone who never became a ninja, she has a great amount of killing intent. I'd be even more scared of her if she was.'

Ayame can only think to her self as they wait, "What is taking them so long?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing running on the minds of Roku and Shichi was 'I hope this doesn't take too long'. But they both knew that it wouldn't be so easy. It was hard enough for them to get away once. Hopefully they'll manage to do the same in one piece, let alone make it back on time for breakfast with the girls. It's funny, being a fugitive that is. They weren't even fugitives from the law. They had not committed any crimes or anything. Not too many people know about whom they run from, not even the kage's, only those who run away from them. Had it not been for the runways, the only successful ones being Roku and Shichi, not even a soul would encounter THEM.

The two of them have just passed the boundary line of Konoha and were making their way to the crater where they narrowly escaped the first time they had encountered one of THEM in three years since their escape. The bastards even managed to create false reports on Roku and Shichi labeling them as runaway nins just to make them easier to detain. The only thing they have connected to ninja is what they learned from their journeys. To make matters worse they marked them as demons. That part was true; but it was only half true. Not knowing their own names they stuck with the numbers that were given to them, the number that decided their rank. It was stupid of THEM to think that they could catch them so easily. They were one of their strongest, after all.

It was coveted among their ranks to become a number. The only numbers were assigned up to ten. The rest were assigned letters. When either a letter or number was unavailable the poor sucker would become a _destino_ until they were able to "prove" themselves. It's more like becoming a prisoner. Behind bars, shackles, the whole deal. That's how it worked. The two friends agreed a long time ago that they would never go back. If they were captured there was only one option.

The crater was their objective; but the greater goal was to come back alive. Shichi and Roku were not wasting time and put all their effort into finding him. 'To think that they actually sent _him_. It was about time they sent the big guns after us; but why on earth did it have to be _him_.' These were Roku's thoughts as they reached closer to the crater. 'We'll give you the shadow of a doubt, Hachi… because you were our companion.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi had just gotten out of the Hokage's office with Tsunade walking him out. "Thank you for meeting with me Hokage-sama. It's always a pleasure"

"Without question, Hiashi. This is a very important matter. I could not just dismiss it. Now, I will be able to attend the ceremony as you wish but I will not be able to make it to the reception. I have much paperwork that needs to be done."

"Oh how sad", Hiashi responded, "What ever will we do with all that sake now that we ordered it?" Hiashi knew this woman all to well. If there was sake, she would not be to far away.

"Sake? Well, I suppose I could make an appearance. Screw the paperwork! After all how many times does a side branch member become head of the main branch."

"Right" Hiashi uttered. "Let's go Hinata. We have much to do." He said all this while staring down Naruto.

Naruto began to push Hinata out the door by her shoulders like some cartoon. "Well you heard your father Hinata no sense in making him wait. He's a very important man you know. Hello sir, hope you have a nice day."

"You to, Naruto Uzumaki" Says Hiashi, with suspecting eyes, as he takes his leave. "Bye, Naruto-kun",says Hinata. Then she did something that surprised Naruto. She ran up to him, and kissed his cheek. "Don't forget what I told you Naruto" she whispered into his ear while running her hand through his hair.

It lasted for only a second, but it was worth remembering. Her lips were so soft. As she caught up to her father Naruto held on to his cheek watching her. He wasn't even listening to Tsunade bark at him "What are you grinning at, huh! I'll give you something to remember!" All he knew was that he didn't mind it at all.

'So Hinata likes me, huh?' He couldn't help but feel a little happy even though he was still confused. It was nice to be liked by someone and know that's how they felt for sure. He was making his way towards Tsunade, but no matter how many times he tried he couldn't stop grinning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The restaurant began to crowd up as breakfast time was nearing its end. Ayame was looking out the window as Hana was reading one of her Dog magazines. Whoever said the woman didn't love animals was a born liar. "They're getting charming-er by the second, Ayame" Hana said to her friend who had just woken up from her daze. It was at this time that someone walked over to their table. It was the waiter approaching them again.

"Ladies, breakfast time is almost over can I get you something. If you don't order now than you'll have to order from the lunch menu."

"Ayame? It's your call, baby" Hana looked over to her to see what she would say.

"Um- yeah. I'll have the pancakes and eggs special. OJ with that."

"I'll have the bacon and eggs special with OJ" Hana told the waiter.

"Okay, thank you ladies. Your orders should be up soon."

"Arigatou" thanked both girls.

Ayame sighed propping her arms on the table resting her head on them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ayame. You want to talk about it." Hana tried to comfort her friend.

"Noo" She groaned through her sleeve

"Maybe something did happen" Hana trying to be logical.

"Yeah something did happen. He probably found some other piece of ass to get with." She said as she broke down into tears. When she didn't stop Hana surrounded her with a tight embrace whispering soothing words trying to calm her down. 'For their sake they better be half way to Suna by now.' Apparently, Roku nor Shichi are on Hana's good list.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As you might as well know, Naruto, I sent Shikamaru over to your house earlier."

"Yeah. Why did you take us off the mission baa-chan!"

"Let me get to that."

"No! Tell me now! There's no need for us to be taken off this mission. Just ask Sakura, we're –"

"Sakura was the one who told me to relieve you of your mission"

…………

"What?! You're lying"

"Why would I lie?"

"Sakura would never"

"Well she did, Naruto"

"I can't believe her. I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind. She knows how bad I wanted to do this mission."

Before he left Tsunade offered him a piece of information. "Naruto" she commanded for him to listen. He stopped.

"Sakura didn't tell me why but she looked like she was crying before she came to my office last night"

"Arigatou, baa-chan"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They have finally reached the crater, but no one is to be found. Standing from the edge of the crater they look at each other knowing exactly what to do. Don't fuck up. In a split second they reach the center of the crater.

"We know you're there. We felt you from twenty miles away." Shichi declared

A figure appears standing on one of the tree branches resting his hand on the trunk. He wears white pants with a white tank top shirt. His dark, unkempt hair and small size (he stands 5'6) being the only indicator that this person was indeed the same person they knew three years ago.

"So you still remember me. I'm touched. Ha ha ha ha" he cackles on. "I never thought you'd give Them that much trouble but you did. So they sent me. And don't even think for a second that I'm anything like that shrimp they sent a couple of days ago. She was just a letter class trying to prove her self. Ha-ha, how pathetic."

Shichi clenched his fists. She was an unnecessary death. Just some kid wanting to climb the ladder to power. She could have been a ten, a nine even.

"Shichi, don't lose your cool" Roku commanded.

"I know. It's just"

"Yeah, I feel the same way, but if we let our guard down he might actually do something we'll regret. Let's play this smart. Remember he's been a number since we left."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Shichi chuckled to himself, "He's probably way stronger now. This should be interesting, huh Hachi!"

"Hm" was his only response.

"What the-", was all Roku and Shichi were able to say before Hachi reappeared between them and punched them both in the gut. It sent them upwards and back down. The air was knocked out of them. He began to walk over to where they rocketed, his hands in his pockets. Roku and Shichi raise their hands up in defense preparing for the next attack.

Step by step he reaches closer to them only to disappear back to the same tree he came from. "You guys are weak. And no one's called me Hachi for years. They call me Go now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, I hope that was long enough for you guys. Next chapter should be up before I go back to college next week and please feel free to give me some ideas or share your opinions. I will take them seriously and do my best to include them into the story. Happy New Year.


	9. Bonds

**Disclaimer: Well, it's this time again. Don't own Naruto. **

_**Shichi and Roku having a conversation…  
"I wish I had a dollar" Shichi  
"Why?" Roku  
"So I can buy Naruto™!"  
"Are you crazy?!"  
"Yeah you're right. Better wish for two!"  
"Ha – Wow. I think he's serious"**_

--

**Last Chapter**

The air was knocked out of them. He began to walk over to where they rocketed, hands in his pockets. Roku and Shichi raise their hands up, trying to get up in defense for the next attack.

Step by step he reaches closer to them only to disappear back to the same tree he came from. "You guys are weak. And no one's called me Hachi for years. They call me Go now.

**Chapter 9: Bonds**

_Relationship: a particular type of connection existing between people._ There are many different types of so called, relationships. It could be one of friendship, kinship; it could be romantic and purely physical even. Once again, they exist in many different forms and as easy as they are made these relations can just as easily be broken. Each and every case of break up is different, although they all do share some similarities. Misunderstandings and betrayal are of the most common cases of "relationship breakers". Sometimes, such relationships might be salvaged; but this can only happen when all sides come to agreement and understanding and are willing to reconcile. Then trust must be earned all over again. This is very hard to gain back, but not impossible. Whoever said that a relationship takes hard work was one smart cookie. It does, indeed, take a lot of work from both sides to make something as beautiful as a relationship. Yet sometimes, there are things that just can not be done. When one is unwilling to forgive it is because they are not willing to forgive them self for their own sins. But it is possible to resolve. There is still hope.

Trudging steps cause the trails of sand to be kicked. The dust settles only to be disturbed and resettled over and over again. Confusing thoughts have been passing through his mind lately. Having only been five minutes out of that old woman's office, thoughts of both Sakura and Hinata have been keeping his mind more than occupied. Not to mention that there was also the whole Roku and Shichi situation that had been going on, as well.

"What to do", he asks himself "What to do!?" He sighs, over-emphasizing the last part. 'I'm going to have to talk to her. And I guess that the sooner the better. But what should I say?' Indeed, what should he say? He doesn't even know how to start with Sakura, if one could say that they even started anything to begin with. Friendship was always in the picture. It actually seemed a lot better now then getting into this whole mess of relationships. 'But don't I want more than just friends?' "Why do these feelings have to come out at a time like this?!" His voice carried on in an echo 'This, this, this...' People turned to see who it was only to discard their fancy. "Guess I said that a little too loud" his eyes widening for a sec and a tint of red to match. When the remaining surveyors went back to their own business he hears something

A voice comes out from the vast multitude of people walking around the shopping centers. A nostalgic voice speaking as if he'd had years of experience. "Ah, yes, love. What a wonderful thing. But are you sure who it is that you are in love with?"

"Wa- What? Who said that? Where are you?" Naruto looks from all the corners around him and it causes a dizzying effect.

A 'poof' sound is made and in a blur appears a silver-haired mask wearer. He couldn't be too hard to figure out. "Kakashi sensei? What are you doing around here?" Naruto says rubbing his eyes from the dizziness of spotting where his sensei was.

"Oh I'm just taking a stroll"

"Hm. Taking a stroll, huh? Yeah right", he observes his surroundings and spotted what was to be expected. "It looks more like you're going over to that dirty bookstore again."

Kakashi sweat drops "Wow. Well look at that. It's a bookstore. What a coincidence" Kakashi trying to sound surprised.

"A coincidence, riiight. Ha, like I'll believe that"

'Jeez what a perv', he thinks to himself not stupid enough to call it straight to his face. After all, no one is that stupid.

"Well, I might as well not waist a visit. Oh yeah. Naruto" Kakashi begins to ask as he walks over to the 'special' bookstore.

"Yeah, what is it" he hollers as Kakashi begins his trek across the other side of the street.

"How's Sakura and Hinata doing?" Kakashi turns his face the only indication that he is smiling being his one, visible eye. It was a mischievous one, not that anyone would know really.

"H-How'd you know about… that? Hey get back over here!" Naruto runs after Kakashi who had just entered the bookstore. He stops right before it yelling for him to come out. "Come on out Kakashi sensei! Get out here!" With his yelling to no avail he takes a weary look at the sign and then to the store's entirety, "I can't believe I'm doing this" he says, shaking his head as he walks in.

--

Neji was on the floor with his legs extended and his back against a chair. He was resting his eyes as he laid his head on the seat. He really needed a break. He'd been up the whole night studying since he first found out and hasn't stopped ever since. Who knew that there were so many books on Hyuuga customs? It was really deep at first to learn about the clan's history and all the dirty secrets, but then it just became mumbo jumbo after the first half day. It was morning now and he looked down towards the stack of books and scrolls that he completed and compared them to the ones he still needed to go through. Thinking that he had accomplished a lot the previous night he was irritable and shocked, altogether. Not much of an improvement had been made. Luckily for Neji, he had Tenten to keep him company this time. Tenten came a couple of hours earlier to help him gather all the info. She is across the room from him in one of the mini library rooms the compound has. It is a dim room with various lamps set up on the floor and few tables around them. She had just finished sorting out the different piles. There was one for the main branch and side branch, and at least three more under them. They included customs, history, and laws to obey. It was a lot of work!

Walking over towards the adjacent room where Neji was she gathered a bit of the information from all the texts and put them onto a sort of study guide. "Come on Neji, let me test you"

"Hn? Yeah, sure" he says, eyes closed and head still resting. The first ten questions were all answered with perfect marks. The second round was done about the same. It wasn't until the third and fourth sets that he needed correcting on a few vague points. The fifth circle of questions however was the worst of them all.

Beginning to ask him the new set of questions from the text, he answers them all with many signs of mental fatigue. Out of the ten she asked, only five of them were given a rational thought. He knew them and she knew that he knew them, but there was just so much a genius could do. The mind becomes warped after so much studying.

'Well I suppose it's as good a time as any for a break', she muses to herself.

She approaches him from behind his head rest. She lifts his head up and sits down on the seat allowing his head to relax between her legs. "Are you okay, baby?" She massages his temples.

"MMMmmm" he murmurs quietly, meaning that he was enjoying the massage. After the temple massage she begins to work her fingers on top of his scalp making sure only to use her fingertips. "That feels good Ten-chan" his nickname for her.

Tilting her head to the side she smiles. "I can't believe you're going to be head of the main branch!" she squeals. "I'm so happy for you" She begins to massage his shoulders now.

"You are going to be the best leader ever. I just know it."

"Mhm" his only reply.

"You're so cute" she says with Neji Mhm-ing again.

"I love you" She kisses his forehead.

Neji's eyes open slowly and he looks straight up at her above him. "I love you, too, Tenten. With all my heart", he says in his most sincere of voices. She embraces him, bringing their faces cheek to cheek. "I know you do", she giggles, "You show me _everyday_. And I'm _so_ glad that you're in my life."

"I feel the same way too, Ten-chan", Neji turns to face her, sitting cross-legged. He strokes her cheek, leaving a tint of redness on her already illumined face. His hand still caressing her face she takes hold of his other one. Still captured in her eyes he averts his eyes to his other hand when it obstructs his view of her angelic face. His eyebrows rise as she takes his one hand in both of hers and rests it on her chest. A moment of silence ensues. "Can you feel it?" He nods his head yes keeping his gaze on her.

"It's my heartbeat, Neji. You don't even need your byakugan to see that it's slightly off. You see Neji, my heart will always skip a beat whenever we're together. I'm totally in love with you" she smiles misty-eyed. He wipes a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asks with utmost concern.

"It's just that I-I I'm so happy th- th that we're to-ge-ther" she begins to weep gently, tears coming out more than Neji can clear.

"Hey, hey. I'm happy, too. No matter what happens, as long as we're together everything will be fine, so don't cry okay" he says and she calms down. "You know, I never really cared if I would be head. Well, I did when I was younger but I haven't felt that way for a long time. Because I know that I can make my own future now, no matter what, even if it meant deserting the clan and leaving the village with you. But I am glad that this happened – for one special reason in particular"

"Hm?" Tenten query's as they hug, this time with Neji facing her completely. "What's that, Neji?"

"We don't have to hide our feelings for each other anymore", he whispers, "We can finally get married"

Her face changed from one of inquiry to one of hope. "Oh Neji do you mean it?" she pleads with a half smile. They had joked about getting married before. He answers, "Yes", her face glowing so that Neji can't help but smile back. They begin swaying side to side, gliding along to their own music – The song of lovers in love.

--

The tunes of a loud whistle echoed throughout the main street this mid-day. It was lunch time and the streets were busy once again, even more so than in the morning. Short lunch times create a little hysteria for most wanting to be back in time for work; but not for this particular individual. In fact, his whole day is free. Free of training, free of missions, free of briefings, and most importantly to him- free to eat. Walking upbeat combined with his jovial tune would cause any unsuspecting stranger to believe that he just won the lottery; or even more shockingly, he got lucky and scored. But to those who know him- know better. It is lunch time and he can't wait to step in to his favorite restaurant.

Back in the day, he and his team would go there and eat whenever they completed a mission. Now they eat there whenever they could find the time from their frustratingly busy schedules to reunite and relive the good days. Days when they were genin, wishing to be more – that they were more. They _were_ more and are more today; but after reaching where they have always wanted to they miss the closeness of everyday camaraderie. So every now and then they would meet up. Whether it be all of them or just two, for an hour or just a couple of minutes. Anything was fine as long as they got to meet up again to say "How are you" or "What's up brother"

Usually, he would be wearing his immense family armor –tailored and fitted perfectly for and by the family – but today he just wears his long-sleeve white t-shirt, rolled up at the forearms, and black cargo pants. He changed his look, as all his other friends have, adorning his hair in a new fashion. Now he wears it long down to the shoulder blades, with a warrior's braid running down the middle. Over the years, he started as a chubby kid, growing to lineman size in his teens, and just recently has attained the look of a power lifter trying to sculpt up- in his early adulthood. His training regimen has become mad fierce. Not anything overtly special, but notably worthy of just rivaling Lee's. Except for the whole _carrying around those weights_ thing. That's crazy.

His new look has done much for him- well, at least that is according to the typical girls' gossip around town. Even now as he turns the corner leading to the barbecue joint he earns a couple of lusty glances. Not that he would notice any of them anyways. He, always being the one out of the guys to be overlooked and ignored by women, has gotten so used to it he just shrugs it off as nothing in the event he actually does become aware of it. At any rate he has none to worry. He already has a woman. One who has liked him since before he started getting serious about his image. And now that he is fast approaching his physical peak, she would be there rooting him on, helping him, and not caring at all what he looks like. His heart of gold is all that she's after, and she would make sure to never let it damage. The world would indeed grow sad if he wasn't his trouble-free self.

The restaurant hadn't changed much over the years. At least that much hasn't changed- which is probably the reason the old Team 10 always comes back. Well, that, and the food is really great, too. He walks over to the same window booth they always shared and greets his _shadow _of a friend.

"Hey, Chouji" greets Shikamaru from his seat still in his ninja attire.

"What's up?" He takes a seat and grabs a menu with the look of never seeing it before.

They both search their menus, knowing already what is on them plus the daily specials. Talk was never a necessity for them. Sometimes the silence was all that was needed to understand each other. There were no such things as gaps of silences between them because they were just fine with their communicative methods. Best friends, who know each other better than they know themselves.

"Hm, the barbecued beef looks good. Think I'll have that" mumbles Chouji from under his menu. Of course he would choose the barbecued beef. They always order the same things.

"The pork looks good too. I'll have that" mutters Shikamaru, his menu still open but his attention focused outside the window. "Here comes Ino"

And there she was, outside the window with a brilliant smile and waving. Rushing in, she speed walks over to the table giving them each their appropriate hugs. "My gosh" she squeals "It's been forever. Ah! Chouji, you look so handsome. Oh, by the way, I just ran into Anko sensei. You two are such a wonderful couple.

A slap sounded out and the source was Shikamaru's forehead. Taking his hand off from his face he explains himself "Huh? Oh sorry, I just still can't believe _that_ one. N-No, not because it's impossible. It's just that she's older than us – and a vixen to say the least. How does that work? I just don't see how that happened."

No one did. Not even Chouji does and he's courting the woman! Their story is indeed one to tell. It is still both a shock and a mystery to them both.

"Well she's only 8 years older than us, so that makes her…" Ino, counting fingers.

"Twenty-six" answers the ever brilliant Shikamaru without thinking.

"Thanks, I was just about to say that. Well, before I was rudely interrupted" playfully rolling her eyes at the Nara boy, "That makes her 26. Not a bad age. It's like, not 25, but it still doesn't count as late-twenties yet. Besides…" She begins to get starry eyed, squirming and folding her hands in awkward positions not designed for her arm"… love isn't supposed to make sense. It just happens" She throws out her arms on the last part.

"So I take it that things are going well with Kiba" asks Chouji with a smile, knowing full well the feeling- his own more mature.

"Oh yeah, that's right. How is the dog boy? Has he given you any flees yet?" The former shirker expresses sarcastically -with a hint of spite- but only a small amount, not intent on being insensitive.

After a glare, realization smacks her in the face and "Oh, I'm sorry Shikamaru. I forgot. Temari won't be back for another few months… until the next chunin exams. Okay let's stop talking about our relationships"

"It's settled then" confirms the giant of a man. And just as soon the waitress approached with their food. A nice big platter of barbecued beef, pork, and chicken was set on the grill complete with peppers, sauce, and other extra goodies. They had become such regulars the establishment just brings out their food without asking. While they were in the all familiar process of eating, adding and turning the various meats the proverbial light bulb shone above Ino's head. Complete with mischievous grin, planning hands, and all she begins to tell her account. "Man do I have some gossip in store for you. I can't believe I almost forgot."

Waiting for conformation and only receiving the sound of blank chewing faces the only female of the group takes it as her undivided time to chronicle her heart out. Eveready for quite the epic the boys listen reflexively, picking at their meals, ears at the ready for anything and everything – _just_ _as they always have._

--

Normally, she would have already been up around 7:00 or 7:30 running laps. After a thorough calisthenics routine to stretch out every muscle in the body she would work on her kata and taijutsu. Then she would work on every ninjustu and genjutsu technique she knew- twice. Next she would take time to do her medic nin studies, her favorite part of the day, and the clock would strike 11:00. An early lunch would be ready for two at the Hokage's office and the day would continue with a new lesson from her master of a Sannin. This would last for an hour and then Sakura would make her way from the office where she would have to report back the next day to demonstrate her newly acquired skill. The rest of the day would be taken easy with a brief application of her lesson and a quick spar with Lee, who would walk her home, ever the gentleman. After a 30 minute shower she would slip into her panties and tank top for a nap. Naruto would come over later when she was properly clothed and they would eat dinner at their new favorite restaurant of the week. A walk around main street to walk off the food and on the occasional Friday they would watch the sunset with the rest of their friends from the top balcony railing of the waterfall site (just in view of the Hokage monument). It was just right. And it would have been the same today but she felt so cruddy.

Currently, she's having lunch with Tsunade at the office. At least that didn't change. Today, tuna fish sandwiches w/ lettuce and tomatoes were on the menu. The girl is wearing blue running pants and a pink sweater- hair put in a loose pony tail. Shizune would be lunching with them today. The poor thing had finally found time to eat lunch outside her desk. Being the hokage's personal assistant is hard work! But being the miracle worker she is allowed her to make time from her busy schedule. Especially the day when Sakura would need company the most. She was like a younger sister of sorts to her now. Over the years the girl began to grow on the brunette. She would do anything for her pink friend. Tsunade-sama had asked her to join them this afternoon and, although the Godaime had filled her in on what was bothering the pink-haired kunoichi, she was requested to not say anything about it.

They had been eating in mutual silence as they always had. Tsunade eating over her desk in a standing position looks over some papers that needed her approval. Sakura eating on the padded window sill cross-legged looks outside the window with the appearance of not really looking – like that of staring out into space. Her half a sandwich was held near her mouth – lettuce sticking out – and untouched. Not one bite was taken. It was just held there, like her posture, because it had to be.

Tsunade carries a side glance from her papers toward the seat cushion Sakura is sitting. "Eat, Sakura" sounded the authoritative maternal voice. This caused the said female to focus her eyes on her sandwich. She took a tiny bite as Shizune came in the room.

"Hello" said the brunette with liveliness as she kick-closed the door behind her. As she was balancing three cups of tea and a stack of scrolls bunched under her arms Shizune half rushed to a side desk where she put down the cups of hot liquid. The scrolls were deposited on the main desk of the Hokage where she grabbed her sandwich, proud of her honed multitasking expertise.

"Phew, it's been so long since I've eaten out of the desk!" she puffs out. "This is fun" Shizune laughingly muses to her self out loud. Striding towards the window the brown-haired girl takes a look, mesmerized by what she's seen as if the woman hadn't seen in years. "Wow! Our village is so beautiful; don't you think so, Sakura?"

'Not helping Shizune' thinks Tsunade from her spot. 'Trying a little too hard aren't we?' Wanting to hint at her to stop, "Yes it is a very beautiful village, Shizune. What are these scrolls?"

"Oh those are the permits for the Hyuuga coronation ceremony."

"No other people could be more by the book" Tsunade-hime points out.

A soft giggle made its way across the room and the two were proudly surprised. Sakura was giggling. Actually _giggling._ The giggle carried on into a full out laugh and it continued. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" The girl tried to but she just couldn't stop.

The joke had been a dry one, indirectly declaring the Hyuugas' uptight, but still funny. In addition, although a giggle would be appropriate Sakura's transition to a hysterical bout was rather over the top. As she held her tight abs in the pain from sheer laughter, Tsunade and Shizune couldn't help feel for the young one.

"Kami she needed something to release her stress. Just never thought that would have done the trick" Tsunade begins to chuckle out loud at the sight before her.

Shizune was elated that her sister had a smile on her face. She had been so glum as of late. She, too, began to laugh silkily. An improvement was made. She would be okay. Wiping away the tears from her uproarious performance, and tranquil with grin, she begins to eat her sandwich-in bigger and fuller bites.

--

"Bullshit!"

"No Way!"

"It's the truth" Ino slides back to her seat, hands crossing over her chest, face full of mirth.

Silence and pondering fills the short gap of stillness as the purple fanatic waits for the boys evaluation.

"Bull Shit!"

"No Way!"

"Ah come on why don't you believe me?" Ino eyes widen at their refusal to accept the truth.

The boys stare at each other, Chouji reaches for another piece of meat and vegetable, Shikamaru explains. "Because it is impossible. Actually, it's blasphemy."

Ino managed to suppress her giggle at the allusion her friend used. "Why?"

"Because they, they're hot and …well, Naruto is Naruto. I can't make out what that boy does to draw them in, but he does. It's almost unfair."

"It is unfair" Chouji interjects.

"Why are you two complaining? You already have women of your own. Wait until I tell them just what you told me! We'll s see if you still find it unfair."

"Alright, alright no need to go off the deep end, Ino. Besides, Anko will mutilate me if she even suspects me _thinking_ about other women." Chouji shudders imagining the kinky torture.

"Yeah Temari would be on my case, too. Do you know how troublesome that would be? Very, because she would chase me around with those slicing gusts of wind until I repented of my sins. That's why it'd be troublesome. Besides we didn't say anything about us wanting more than one woman. We just said he was lucky because guys, in general, have that fantasy."

"Really? You guys always fantasize about having two women?"

'I wonder if Kiba thinks about having other girls?'

Shikamaru noticing her slight depression of thought says matter-of-factly, "Not all guys, Ino. When we find the right one all we can think about is her. That goes for me and Chouji – Kiba, too"

"You sure?" she murmurs self-doubting.

"I'm positive. Genius, remember? I know these things" He gives a brash smile through his folded hands.

"Yeah, Kiba's not that kind of guy. He knows better than that." Chouji reassures his sister.

"You're right. It's nothing" she smiles taking a sip from her cup.

A thud reverberates off their window. They look over and Ino beams at seeing her boyfriend waving. "Come on, Ino", he shouts with a wolfish grin – his major trait.

"Okay, I'll be right out" says Ino louder so he could hear her through the window. "Bye guys. Let's do this again, okay? Bye" Giving them each a kiss on the cheek she leaves them with the bill.

Kiba turning around finds himself with just enough time to catch his flying girlfriend. Clinching her legs around she kisses him with a fervor he's never tasted from her before.

"Wow! What was that for?"

"Because you're the greatest boyfriend ever"

"Ha ha. Thanks. You smell like barbecue" They began to walk hands united, fingers intertwined.

"Yeah, they don't sell toothpaste. Sorry."

"_I like barbecue_"

Back in the restaurant Chouji and Shikamaru were deciding on how to split the check, splitting it evenly and just remembering who used to take care of that part of their visits. A gloomy moment followed. How they all wished for their Asuma-sensei back.

After a few minutes of sulky walking they turned their focus to something less tragic…

"To think that bastard has both Sakura _and_ Hinata after him" stars Chouji.

"Hinata was a little bit of a surprise. I thought she got over that. I have to admit that. Sakura I knew about."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember when I went to debrief Naruto of his mission this morning?"

"Right"

"Well he had some lip marks on his forehead. It was the same lip gloss Sakura uses when she goes out."

Chouji knowing not to question Shika believed him and his photographic memory. "So what are you saying? You think they spent the night together?"

"Don't know about that. He invited me in but I said I had something else to do. That's one scenario I'd prefer to avoid. That is, if it did happen."

"Ah, I see why you left that part out when we were back there at the restaurant. Ino would have been spreading out sex rumors the second she'd hear it."

"Heh. yeah. Knowing her she would have said that they were having a threesome or something."

"Heh. yeah" Chouji repeats.

They begin to laugh as they trekked across the street. "Yeah that's funny! HA HA HA HA HA ha ha ha aaaaa – aa?"

The laughing continues until they stop solid in the middle of the road. A second of contemplation passes and they look at each other, eye brows raised.

"_Damn That Lucky Bastard!_" they shout together.

--

Lunch break was over and Shizune was picking up the last of the three plates by the window. All that was left were the crumbs. A good sign for sure. A pink head was tilted back finishing off the rest of the water. Setting the glass on the window sill she remained standing, observing the village. She seemed to be contemplating on something. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, Tsunade observed. 'Yes, she's thinking about something. What?"

Sakura mumbled something incoherent. She looked up from her desk at the girl. Since she was not looking at the blonde she thought it probably wasn't intent for her. Just something the girl had said to herself out loud. She queried anyways.

"What?"

"I'm going to go _see him_" Her voice projected louder a little shaky.

"What are you going to tell him?" hoping she was being wise and not acting off emotion.

"Everything. I've been stupid and it's about time I do." Her eyes never left the window.

"Amen to that" Tsunade cracked.

"Very funny" Sakura frowns back a little. "I thought it would have been hard … to put myself out there like that … again. I was younger back then and learned from it. I didn't want to make the same mistake again. That's why I've been keeping my feeling beneath the surface. Truth is that I didn't really know what I felt back then. But I _do now_. There's no need to hide it in anymore. I'm going to march straight up to that beautiful boy and tell him how I feel."

"Well that'd be very bold of you"

As she said this the girl began to rush out the door. She skidded to a halt as she was half way across the room.

"Oh shoot. Wait, I almost forgot about our lesson."

Her teacher nodded. There was no lesson for today. Just a life one and she took care of that already.

"You have the day off today, remember?"

"Right" She smiled at her mentor and left the room.

The old lady sat on her desk face buried in arms. She reminisced about similar situations that were never acted upon – and could never work now.

'Stupid hermit' she muffled from her spot.

God she missed her _friend_

--

**Next Chapter: How will Sakura and Naruto's next confrontation go? What about our long forgotten friends – the numbers Shichi and Roku. Will Hachi -now turned Go- prove too much for these two characters? A greater evil will soon arise and second chances will be restored. There is only one way to find out.**


	10. Second Chances Part I

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto like my tax dollars are put to good use.**

**Naruto and Hinata having a conversation…  
"So, what have you been up to?" Naruto  
"Oh, the usual: training, the occasional mission, even more training, watching you with my Byuakugan, playing with Akamaru…" Hinata.  
"Ah that's great, so you've been really- What!"  
"Oh yes, especially when you shower. That's my favorite part" She winks at him, proud of making him blush  
"Damn Hinata, I didn't know you were that kinky" evil idea pops into his head "You know… all you had to do is ask and I'd let you join me"  
"Oh wow" she faints  
"He he. Yep, still got it**_**"**_

_**Like that'd ever happen… or will it?**_

-------------------------------------------------------------

**~Last Chapter~**

"Very funny" Sakura frowns back a little.

"I thought it would have been hard … to put myself out there like that … again. I was younger back then and learned from it. I didn't want to make the same mistake again. That's why I've been keeping my feelings beneath the surface. Truth is- I didn't really know what I felt back then. But I _do now_. There's no need to hide it in anymore. I'm going to march straight up to that beautiful boy and tell him just how I feel."

"Well that'd be very bold of you"

As she said this the girl began to rush out the door. She skidded to a halt as she was half way across the room.

"Oh shoot. Wait, I almost forgot about our lesson."

Her teacher nodded. There was no lesson for today. Just a life one and she took care of that already.

"You have the day off today, remember?"

"Right" She smiled at her mentor and left the room.

The old lady sat on her desk face buried in arms. She reminisced about similar situations – and of those that could never work out now.

'Stupid hermit' she muffled from her spot.

Kami, she missed her _friend._

**Chapter 10: Second Chances (Sort of)**

_Forgiveness: the act of pardoning; to show mercy; exonerate; pity._

Misdeeds happen everyday. Wherever one turns tragedy is bound to be there. And if it isn't, it is sure to come over for a pleasant surprise. This isn't about altercations or disputes. This is about what happens after they do transpire. What follows? When the unpardonable is over and done with, is it really? Can one say it is really over, and that things will be okay? That it was all in the past? If something could be forgiven so easily, then why with the grudges and feuds?

So if the past does come back to haunt us, why bother facing it? Just run away from it. Go as far as your legs can carry. Maybe it won't come back. Maybe it will. But that isn't much of a solution is it?

Yes, the past can hurt; but if it is learned from, and applied, something brighter can be attained in place of the shadowy obscurity that hovers over so many of us. To let go of things is always an added trouble. As if dealing with the situation it self isn't hard enough.

How far can one go for redemption's sake, anyway? Is it determined by a person's stubbornness or by the degree of the action that was provoked? Is there a limit as to how many second chances should be given? On how many could be given? What qualifies a person to be given another opportunity? A life led well. Maybe compensation?

Who _can_ say? There are just too many variables, too many unanswered questions. The proverbial "element X" is what we are searching for in this meager existence called life. Perhaps, if only we had more time we could find it.

Maybe then could we figure out its truth. Ironically so, maybe that is life. Always needing more time and running out of it even faster. So what are you going to do with the time you do have? Ask a girl out? Sail the Riviera? Are you going to live life out on the edge or stay home? Find what your "element X" is. This is _your_ time now. It's _your_ life. How are you going to live it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Roku and Shichi held their battle wounds in anticipation for what was to come. They had been in combat with Hachi for only a matter of minutes and they were already beaten up. Hachi retreated, once again, to his spot on the tree.

"So you're name is G_o_ now, huh? Well you'll always be Hachi to us," declared Shichi.

Go ignored his former friend's remark. They were naïve as always. "You were stupid for leaving. The power I have attained is incomparable to whatever you two have achieved. Fool! You could have been a _San_ by now."

"And you were dense for not following us in the first place," affirmed Roku. "You sacrificed your freedom and your dreams for that power!"

"Me, d_ense_. Are you serious? Was I the one who just got knocked out from one technique? No, that was you two. You're the ones who were deluded. Had you stayed with us a little longer… oh, the power you could have had! You have no idea what happened after you two went rogue on us." He clenched his fists as he tightened his gloves.

'And you never will' whispered Hachi. And just like that, he vanished.

"Hold your ground Shichi! We don't know what he might be capable of now."

"Yeah, I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink kunoichi had just exited the Hokage's building and was searching for her lovely blonde male. Wait a minute. Since when had she been calling him hers? Forget it. There were just too many things to say- to admit; but damn it, she was going to say them. And if there wasn't any time, they'd make the time. She needed to show him her love. No matter what amount of courage and sacrifice it took. The thought made her all hot inside. Did she just seriously think of showing Naruto…? "Oh never mind, Sakura! Let's just start with telling him how we feel first, huh?" She told herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, hold this one."

"What? Uh-uh, no way. I am not holding your perverted books!"

"Well they're not mine yet if that makes you feel any better. And they're not perverted, they're artistic, Naruto."

"If it's the same shit the old man used to write then yeah, it is."

Kakashi shoved the book to Naruto's gut. Naruto _gladly_ took it.

"Hey! I told you that I don't-"

"Here, which one do you like better?" Kakashi presented him with his choices.

A sigh of frustration came over Naruto. In front of him were two books. Both of which could easily make him blush if another person saw him with it. "Ahhh- the one with the girl biting the guy's neck."

"You think so?"

"I guess."

Kakashi's curiosity peaked. "What made you pick that one?"

"I don't know. How should _I_ know? I just picked it out of an impulse."

"That's good enough for me. I'll buy it. Let's go, I've kept you here long enough."

"Finally! I was beginning to feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I thought so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had just finished all of the preparations necessary for Neji's ceremony. It took a lot of work and every Hyuuga member, but it was worth it. Neji was going to be perfect for the job. He would never be discriminative against any member of the clan, whether they are main branch or side branch. He understood, first hand, what that felt like and he would never let it happen to another so long as he was in charge. He would bring change to the family, a revolutionary one. Well it would be revolutionary for the Hyuugas, but still, a change nonetheless. Politics would have to wait, however. There was someone she had to locate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was talking to the clerk as he purchased his new book while Naruto looked at one of the stands. The new release titles were interesting, he had to admit. They didn't sound perverted at all and like something he would actually read, had he the time. Too bad he'd never come back here, though. It was just too embarrassing. The clerk told Kakashi that he had read the book Naruto chose. It was a good one.

"Yes, this is the first of the series. There are six more books to date so far. You're friend has very good taste."

Naruto wanted to clarify that he didn't read that smut and that compared to what he wanted to tell the guy, he held his tongue back a lot. He didn't. After all, he was in _their_ territory. Who knew what those perverts would do to him in their territory. Instead he just nodded his head.

Kakashi thanked the man. "Arigato, clerk-san"

"You're welcome. Come again!"

"Oh I don't know about him, but I definitely will. Ha ha ha." Kakashi chuckled. All Naruto could think was 'Yeah, I bet.'

As they walked out the store Naruto couldn't believe that the guy thought he read that stuff. Did he look like the type to enjoy that genre of literature? 'Is that even literature?' He examined himself through the store front window. "No way in hell." He answered both questions.

"What did you say, Naruto?" Kakashi was busy reading his new book. It was titled _Dark Lover._

"Nothing, sensei." They just walked- Kakashi read, Naruto grumbled to himself.

After a half hour it finally struck Naruto why he even followed Kakashi into that bookstore in the first place.

"Sensei?"

"Hold on Naruto . Let me finish this page. Ah yes, this is a great book. I can't wait for the rest of the series. The clerk was right. You do have great taste."

"For the last time I had no idea what I was picking!"

"But you did say that you picked it out of an impulse. Maybe you do and you just didn't know it yet."

"Let's just drop it alright! And another thing-"

"What was your question?"

"Oh… yeah. How did you know about…?"

"Your love triangle? I'm your sensei. How could I not know?"

"It isn't a love triangle. And that didn't really answer my question, but okay. What do you think I should do?" inquired the blonde.

"I don't think it's my place but I do have one piece of advice." Naruto waited for Kakashi's counsel.

"Don't hurt either of them because if I was you, I wouldn't be caught anywhere near those two when they're bitter. Let alone be the cause of it."

Naruto had to gulp. "But don't worry my student. You'll do fine."

He patted Naruto on the shoulder and disappeared as cunningly as he had appeared. Naruto sighed again and kept to his thoughts, oblivious to what the future had in store for him. Even in the next couple of steps.

"Naruto?" The boy who had just heard his name looked up.

"Oh, hi." Before he focused his attention he could sense, that by the way _that_ person had called him, this was going to be complicated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They looked around their surroundings trying to sense his presence. No signal, no read.

With no trace at all they continued to scan the forest's grounds after he didn't reappear. As if they needed to find him. They needed his random change of mind. He could have killed them right where they stood without breaking so much as a sweat. He didn't even seem to have his blade on him. That was strange. Did that mean he was going to do the dirty deed barehanded? That didn't sound like Hachi at all. He was always efficient. With every kill, no matter the level of threat, he'd lay down the enemy with every ounce of power under his belt. But maybe Go was that much of a badass now. If that was the case then why didn't he take care of them just now?

Shichi cursed under his breath. "Hey Roku let's go back. We can't stay here anymore."

"I agree brother. We have compromised the safety of this village already. No need to do any more damage by waiting for an army of super assholes to appear. But you know what we must do now, don't you?"

"Yeah. I was hoping we wouldn't have to, but I guess we have no other choice considering the situation."

"'We never will'. What did he mean by that?" Roku asked his blonde friend as they leapt from tree to tree.

"I don't know" said Shichi as he thought to himself for a moment. "I don't know."

"I don't know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Sorry about my long, long, long, super long absence. I just couldn't put myself down to start writing again. Oh well, I'm here now and that's all that matters. I would like to thank all of those who have read my story and, especially, those of you who have left reviews.**

**Edward's Loverr: **Thank you so much. I am glad that you love the story. Did I make you guys wait long enough or what? Haha. Sorry about that.

**Half-elf: **That is exactly who I got it from. Very good eye! I love that line too.

**NaruxSaku2189: **I will try to keep up my work, while trying to make it better! I am just not sure if or when I will be able to get back to it. Maybe now that I have the summer. We'll see. It's just a matter of kicking my own arse to start writing again. And I do plan on writing some lemon/limes ;)

**Tennisdesi91: **Sorry  I just couldn't find the time to make frequent updates. I would like to create my own villainous organization, but bringing back sasuke, that just might work. I have a couple of ideas involving him. Thank you, I am very proud of the "numbers" as they have come to be known.

**Krymsom: **I'm going to try and ride out the relationship between Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata as far as I can. But don't worry, you will enjoy it. I am sure of that.

**Sage Writer: **Sorry, dude. I forgot who this was. Hope you pardon my rudeness.

**Uzukun7: **I liked the idea of Ino and Kiba getting together. They just seemed to fit together perfectly in my mind and writing the pair has been like a dream. Watch out for them, everybody. I just might make them the first lemon/lime. It will be either them, or Neji/Tenten. After all, they are getting married!

**VFR6: **I have no idea why you put my _entire_ third chapter as a review, but okay.

I would also like to thank **HeWhoDwellsInLight **and** Rise Against713 **and the rest of my supporters for all of your comforting words. They have helped me much during the writing process.

**As a side note: **Parts of this chapter were written immediately after I posted my ninth chapter. The rest was written over the past two weeks. Chapter 10 is going to be broken down into a couple of parts like some of my previous chapters. Please be patient with me. I know this chapter is not long, and it might not seem important as of just yet; but it will lead to good stuff. Trust me. It might be slow in coming, but it will happen. I can't wait to hear from you guys. I'd like to know how I have progressed since last time. I also have a couple of ideas for another story or two, but I would like to get close to where I want to with this story. There is also a story I have been meaning to write since even before **BWIS**. Only the future can tell what will happen! Enjoy your summer.


End file.
